12 Days of JackRabbit Prompts
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: As stated in title, nothing but Jack/Rabbit goodness. Both for practice and for fun. May contain adult themes later, nothing but disconnected one-shots. If you don't like it you don't have to read it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: This is a series of my one shots, all 12 will be in this story so follow it if you want. There will be mature content in later stories, but for now it's just this single fluff piece that's kinda half-assed but I am okay with it quality wise. Excuse any mistakes, I'm in a rush to crank these out because I'm horrible with deadlines unless a grade/life is on the line lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**December 14 - Day 1: Partridge in a pear tree**  
To start off the month with a gift, what are the gifts Bunny and Jack are planning to give each other. Or, is there still courting involved?

zZzZz

_What in the world would a giant, six foot one Kangaroo, want for Christmas_? Jack asked himself, tapping his jaw and pacing about Burgess having dropped snow off to the area.

Ever since fighting off Pitch earlier that year and becoming much more acquainted with the Guardians, Jack had found himself with a wide array of physical touches, conversations and a surprising amount of friends who cared about him—more than he'd ever had in 300 years. It was…nice. He had people who _wanted_ him to visit them instead of trying to chase him off. They didn't take his tricks and pranks to heart when he played them, Bunny having been the brunt of a lot of them—his reactions _always_ worth the yelling afterwards—but he'd done little things to North, Tooth and Sandy too.

But as Christmas neared and North jokingly told him he was going to go back on the Naughty list if he kept up his shenanigans, Jack felt a pressing anxiety beginning to settle on his shoulders. He _knew_ what North wanted, had already gotten him some sharpening rocks for his sabers, and had wrapped them haphazardly in a crumbled heap since he'd never had to give a gift before. He _knew_ what Tooth wanted, and he'd made damn sure the delicate golden colored belt he'd found in a thrift store was polished up and wrapped haphazardly again. Then there was Sandy, who Jack had gone out and managed to find a unique looking seashell that had a brilliant array of colors to its shell.

But when it came to Bunny? Jack hadn't a clue what to get the giant fur ball—and he couldn't get the tight lipped Kangaroo to open up and give him a hint.

Jack kicked his feet out, glancing about as he walked along the power lines that hummed below his feet as electricity zipped through them. He'd even gone as far as trying to get Sophie to coax an answer out of Bunny. Jack huffed, tapping his staff along the phone line and stepping slowly—wrapped in his thoughts and oblivious to the being below that stalked him.

To say Bunny was in a panic was putting it lightly. He didn't know _what_ to get Jack for Christmas and he was stressing worse than he did with Easter looming on the horizon. He was honestly at the loss for what to get the troublemaker. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, if he followed and stalked Jack then he'd get a hint as to what Jack wanted for Christmas—even though he didn't particularly like the Holiday because it was _North's_, and he gave Bunny an ear full…and that was a lot of space to fill when it came to Bunny's ears.

So he'd stuck to stalking Jack for the past week trying to figure out if anything in particular caught his eye or made him halt for a moment. He was desperate to find something for the drongo, _anything_. By this point he thought about finding a _leaf_ for fuck's sake.

Then Jack halted on the power line and turned in a half-circle, his head going up to face the moon briefly as he sent it a quick glare. Bunny's head tilted before he ducked back behind some brush as Jack's gaze fell to the ground, followed quickly by his form as he let out a heavy sigh.

Bunny and Jack both were unaware that they were both in the same boat, both unable to figure out quite what the other would want, especially since they had just _barely _started dating—courting—each other. It was so new and both were scared that if they failed the other then their entire relationship would crumble.

Whose bright idea was it to start _dating_ with one of the larger Holidays sitting on the horizon?!

It was stressful to barely know someone and have to scavenge a gift for them, which was exactly why both their anxieties were high come Christmas morning.

North was sitting in his chair with eggnog in a glass, looking sleepy and having already opened his presents along with Tooth and Sandy. All eyes were on Jack and Bunny as they exchanged their gifts to one another, neither able to meet the other's eyes and both feeling bashfully awkward.

Jack cleared his throat, hearing Tooth tittering to Sandy and North as Jack and Bunny exchanged their gifts to one another. Jack turned the box over in his hands, snorting as he saw the very Christmas wrapping that held colorful, Christmas decorated, eggs on it in varying patterns. The package was obviously wrapped with care and the bow felt oddly softer than normal. Jack sat the gift down; unable to find the urge to ruin the packaging due to how perfect it looked in order to get to the contents within.

Bunny, on the other hand, was rightly amused with Jack's present. It was in a shoe box, if he had to guess, and wrapped haphazardly in an ugly wrapper that had been crumbled at some point. The bow barely stayed on the package and Aster turned his gaze over to Jack, stilling when he saw Jack chewing on his thumbnail and gazing towards the gift Bunny had given him as if he was scared to open it.

Bunny gave Jack's arm a light nudge, choosing to be the one to go first. "G'won, mate. It's just a wrapper, and Ah can always wrap up another empty box fer ya ta gaze at like a lost lover."

Jack responded to Bunny's tease, frowning and sticking his tongue out towards him before he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. He grabbed up the package and Bunny's heart jumped to his throat as nerves gripped him. He watched as Jack gently untied the bow and tucked it into his pocket with a smirk after running his thumb over the fabric. He then watched as Jack decimated the wrapping paper with an excited grin on his face and a glittering gleam of joy in his eyes. He popped the top of the box off and sucked in a sharp breath.

Jack marveled at the leather bracer that held a flurry of snowflakes and what looked to be sharply edged gusts of wind. He ran his hands over the smooth exterior of the leather bracer before he ran his fingers on the inside of the bracer, feeling that soft and pliable interior. He then turned the bracer and noticed that there was in intricate braiding of what looked like Bunny's fur along the pattern of snowflakes and gusting winds. Jack practically jumped in his seat as he tugged it on and turned to Bunny with wide eyes as he held out his bracer to get Bunny to help tie it.

"I love it." Jack whispered, in awe at the genuine care that had been obviously put into this gift, then immediately felt awful about what he'd managed to gather for Bunny's present.

It wasn't anywhere near as extravagant as this, and guilt gnawed at him.

Bunny nodded when Jack handed over his brace covered arm, grabbing up the lace straps and setting away to lacing them like a shoe as he got closer and closer to Jack's inner elbow. He reached the top, did a tight knotting that wasn't going to loosen and handed Jack his arm back—who immediately flung his right hand out and flexed his wrist and fingers as they sat within the finger holes of the soft leather. Jack twisted his hand this way and that, turning to Bunny with a wide grin that quickly fell when he saw that Bunny still had his present sitting in his lap.

Jack watched as Bunny gave him a lopsided grin and reached out a pawed hand. He gently gripped Jack's shoulder and gave it a reassuring rub.

"Mate, whatever ya got me Ah'm sure it's fine." Bunny reassured him.

"I hope so…I didn't know what to get you at all, so I got you that." Jack stated, shrugging.

Bunny nodded absently as he set away to opening the gift in front of him before he froze, stunned at the object within. His eyes gathered tears and he glanced up to Jack, watching as those eyes became panicked with Bunny's expression as guilt set in. He saw Jack recoil from his tears before Bunny lurched forward on the couch they shared and gripped Jack to him tightly, letting a tear fall from his eye.

There was no way Jack could've known how important the little figure was that he'd sat within the confines of the present meant for Bunny, absolutely no way he could've known it was Bunny's _single_ remaining gift from his deceased father. But the fact that Jack hadn't kept the small, less than six inches in height, Pooka toy that looked like it belonged on a child's shelf and had handed it to Bunny made his heart melt all the more. He released Jack with a sad smile that was full of relief.

"Ta mate, this was definitely something Ah've wanted fer awhile." Bunny told him, grappling Jack into another hug and wrestling with him lightly as he turned the small, charred, object in his pawed hand. "Ah haven't seen this thing in a millennia. Ah lost it fer so long and Ah couldn't remember where ta even start lookin' ta see if Ah could find it."

"Wait, you _owned_ that before? So part of my gift is just giving you something you already owned?!" Jack huffed angrily. "Well…guess that explains why it reminded me of you. Are you serious though? Does that mean I have to go out and struggle to find another gif—"

Bunny shut Jack up by laying a kiss on his lips, smirking against them as Jack's entire frame went from tense to lax in a matter of seconds. Bunny leaned back from Jack, running his nose along the edge of Jack's and chuckling.

"Jack, this thing was the last item mah Da gave me…it's nearly as important ta me as ya are." Bunny stated. "Ta, mate."

Jack grinned, a purplish blush raking up his cheeks. "You're welcome…I guess. But…uh…there's another thing in there for you too, because I felt like that little toy wasn't enough."

Bunny cocked a brow and dug around inside the shoebox, having been outright focused on the small toy and surprised to see a small box had been within the confines as well. He picked up the box and opened it, turning the carved out eggshell with a spring-like scenery on it. "Where'd ya find this?"

"Jamie had to buy it, but there's some person around town who carves scenes onto eggs." Jack reached out and gently took the egg, digging in the smaller box and pulling out what looked like a stand with a crystalline bottom. "You set it on here, which is solar powered by the way, and it turns. Acts a little bit like a nightlight." Jack grinned. "I stumbled across it by accident. Merry Christmas Bunny."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Bunny murmured, encasing Jack into his arms and laying another kiss on those cold lips—relieved that their first Christmas together, though stressful for both parties involved, went so well.

* * *

Next story comes out tomorrow so be on your toes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: This is partly written by **Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac** who I did an RP with (which we need to finish by the frickin way lol) and stole a few scenes from there to start this sucker off before I derailed it into something he asked for…Hope you don't mind and I luuuurrrrvvvveeee you and peoples need to go watch you livestream your art because it's amazing! (psstt you can find his tumblr at **pawprintsandblueberries** and he frequently updates his tumblr with when he's going to do it and I update mine too, plus you get to goof around with me in the chat!) Now I need to run and hide because I don't even think Bunny and his paddles can save me from his wrath for saying that.

Review responses at bottom to those who do leave reviews...

Enjoy Prompt 2!

* * *

**December 15 - Day 2: Two Turtle Doves  
**Doves are tradition for many occasions. What are some traditions that Bunny and Jack share?

**zZzZz**

Jack was never one to see eye to eye with Aster, which made their relationship that much more difficult and caused them to butt heads frequently—and it would appear that today was no different. Jack was currently stuck underneath the Pooka who had yanked him onto his nest after refusing to be nudged from its warm confines, murmuring about not wanting to move from the warmth because of how cold it was outside before he quickly turned to the familiar 'five more minutes' excuse that one would hear from a child. Jack huffed irritably at first before he relaxed into the warmth, realizing it was fairly nice and choosing to stay there for a moment before he gave Aster a sharp nudge.

"C'mon Aster. We really _do_ need to get moving. We haven't done any shopping yet for Christmas." Jack murmured, watching as Aster sighed and nodded his head, pushing up from the nest with a rabbit-like yawn and a brisk rubbing of his eyes. Jack stood up as Aster woke up, watching as he glanced about his burrow with a tired gleam to his eyes before he slowly snapped to some semblance of being awake. "So where do we start?"

"Just a tic Frost, hold yer horses. Gotta get us prepped fer goin' inta public." Aster muttered grumpily as he stood from the bed and headed right for his dresser as he rummaged through it.

Jack watched as Aster plopped a wad of cash onto the dresser's top, making Jack's mouth gape open in surprise. _How the hell had he managed to get all that money?_ Jack thought before it was followed up by two pieces of chocolate in separate tin foil wrappers. Jack tilted his head in curiosity, baffled as to what the chocolates could be before Aster soon stated:

"Can't get presents if we can't be seen."

Jack only had a moment to mull that thought over before Aster turned and tossed Jack one of the chocolates as he dug through the dresser for clothes that would fit his Human shape better. He watched Jack cock a brow at him before Aster rolled his eyes.

"Ya eat that and ya can be seen. We aren't doin' this unless ya eat it." Aster griped, unwrapping his own chocolate and popping it into his mouth as he grabbed up his clothes. "Only lasts a few hours there Frostbite, better eat it quick."

Jack's eyes widened and for a moment he was furious that Aster had never given him this before. If the chocolate allowed them to be seen then _why _hadn't Aster given it to him _before _today?

Jack heard a grunt from the bathroom that was laced with what sounded like pain, followed by various pops and cracks sounding out loudly from the bathroom, before he glanced warily at the chocolate. Jack hoped the sounds he was hearing from the bathroom weren't going to be him as he opened the chocolate, chewing earnestly when he got it into his mouth and shooting to the mirror when he felt a tingling along his body moments later.

He halted in front of the mirror in Aster's bedroom and watched as his eyes darkened to brown from their icy blues and his hair flushing out to brown as well. He looked like the _him _from his memories now but his powers were still intact…interesting.

However distracting that was, he quickly turned on his heel when a rugged looking man with a triangular shaped face, strong jaw and rough demeanor stepped from the bathroom. Jack looked at the tanned skinned man who had his hair in a faux hawk style with long sideburns and tattoos on his biceps—his legs covered in jeans already. Jack at first wondered who this was before he noticed Aster's forehead tattoo on the man, the gray hair that looked like Aster's fur and his bright green eyes that sat below those expressive bushy brows. Not to mention when the man turned around to expose his back Aster's markings sat along it before they were covered with the cotton material of a pastel red shirt that looked to edge on pink.

"Woah." Jack murmured, tilting his head in surprise. "Well I'll be, the Easter Bunny wears pink."

"It's _coral _colored, Ah'll have ya know and don't gander too long, we've already used up five minutes." Aster gripped Jack after gathering his money and tugged Jack along. "Ah need coffee…or tea…_something _ta wake me up."

Jack grinned, gripping Aster's hand and turning to tugging him along as they trudged along with Aster looking everything like his rabbit self in a human form. Hell he even _moved _like he was still in his Pooka form. His shoulders slouched forward; he tended to walk more on his toes than the balls of his feet. He even growled in irritation still!

Jack and Aster soon made it to one of the more packed malls, pushing their way through the Holiday crowd with Aster growling in irritation every so often while Jack was having a hard time keeping his squeaking reactions from escaping his lips as people touched him, _saw_ him as they offered small bites of samples or even just _handed_ him things. Jack tittered happily when someone handed him a small felt stocking stuffed with miniature candy canes and cheap plastic rings with Christmas themed stickers on them.

Aster, the entire time, found solace in Jack's joy as they filtered through the crowds. He'd admit to himself that he got a little jealous when someone touched him or gathered his attention, but he wouldn't say it out loud—at least not until they got _home_. Aster shook his head with a quick grin, watching as Jack got excited yet again with another thing, stopping to stare at decorations adorning a store's window and taking a few moments to play with the kids he came across—making them smile while the parents thanked him as their children calmed down considerably around him. It wasn't long before Aster was clasping Jack's hand in his; lost to the Holiday that he normally distained trying to keep that front up when Jack asked him a rather disgruntling question.

"So…this going to be a new thing for us? Christmas present shopping together in Human-ish shapes?" Jack couldn't help but be amused by this entire situation.

"Considerin' that Ah don't like this Holiday, no." Aster muttered as he led Jack through the crowds of people—Jack getting distracted from being touched every so often when he was bumped into and Aster tensing next to him every time. "Jack hurry up. Ah can't stand the bloody crowds."

"Sorry, it's super distracting being touched and seen." Jack replied, making sure his tone held the apologetic one as he once again reached forward and gripped Aster's Human hand in his with a panicked look adorning his face. Jack swallowed nervously as he held the presents he and Aster had purchased for some of the others, slowly becoming overwhelmed with the constant touches, interactions and crowds. "Aster…"

Aster stopped, halting his fast pace and gripping Jack's hand in return, tugging him to a small drink shop that wasn't too packed and settling them down in a couple of chairs for a brief moment while he got something he knew would calm Jack down. "Stay put, Ah'll be right back."

Jack nodded, watching as Aster went and stood in line. Jack let his eyes wander around the shop, making faces to Aster every so often as he stood in line with his arms crossed and a frown adorning his features, which only brightened when his eyes landed on Jack who usually sent an encouraging grin towards him. When Aster returned he held two cups full of some fancy Eggnog.

"Eggnog?" Jack asked after taking a sip and sighing in relief at the cold drink. Jack glanced over to Aster, unsure if he should cuddle into his side or not before Aster looped his arm around Jack's shoulders and tugged him flush against his side. Jack grinned, killing two birds with one stone as he said: "Perfect, just what I needed."

"Ah figured." Aster sent a quick grin down to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking the time to relax during the hectic shuffling of people around them and enjoying each other's company before Aster cleared his throat when he neared the end of his drink, Jack having finished it in minutes and was beginning to act twitchy from the refreshed buzz of sugar induced energy. "Now let's see, we just have North, Jamie and Sophie left Ah believe. Where should we go ta get them gifts?"

"The toy store?!" Jack asked, gripping Aster's arm, tugging excitedly and lurching up onto his legs as he folded them under himself to get some height to get into Aster's face. "Aster we need to go to the toy—"

Aster first gave Jack a quick peck on his lips to shut his loud voice up before he placed his hand on Jack's face and gave it a shove, putting Jack back in his seat and regretting getting him the Eggnog, especially if _this _was what he was going to have to put up with. "Yes, we're going ta the bloody toy store. Calm down ya drongo."

Jack practically squirmed in his seat, irritating Aster and making him hurry through the rest of his Eggnog before he lead Jack to the toy store, each of them finding things for North, Jamie and Sophie in the process. It wasn't long before Jack and Aster were nearing their wits end with the crowds and both of them coming down from the Eggnog's sugar rush, which was when Jack came to the rescue this time and had coaxed Aster into another small coffee shop, getting them some peppermint coffee concoction that had Jack's toes curling at the taste while Aster simply shrugged, looking unimpressed.

"Well…we've got a total of five minutes left." Aster stated as Jack brought the cups to the small table. "Ah say let's book it outta 'ere and do some things that Ah _think_ ya might like—invisible ta most people or not."

"Alright." Jack agreed, popping up from his seat and gathering his half of the presents as Aster stood and did the same.

Jack was led by Aster from the mall to the Warren where the chocolates wore off and the two stashed their purchases for that day away. Aster once again took Jack's hand, but this time a roughened paw was holding his hand as Aster led him through the tunnels and out onto a coastal harbor town. Jack was surprised, seeing the crowds of people along what looked like a harbor. Aster led him through the crowds, their coffees still surprisingly warm within their grasp given the chilly air around them that wasn't, for once, caused by Jack. Aster then stopped at a small outcropping, sitting down and patting the grass next to him in a silent invitation to sit down. Jack ignored that and plopped himself down into Aster's lap, who grunted but didn't push him from his lap—in fact Aster leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Jack.

"Watch this." Aster murmured, nuzzling Jack's neck before straightening and taking a sip of the peppermint coffee.

Jack stayed in Aster's lap, watching as boats went by with light decorating them. He marveled at the scene and gave out whooping cheers when especially rambunctious boats passed, Christmas music blaring from a few of them and people dancing on some of them. He pouted forty five minutes later when it finished, but Aster gave him a kiss at his temple and a quick hug when he tried to move.

"Stay put. There's two rounds." Aster told him, tossing his arm over Jack's shoulder and gripping the hand that wasn't holding his coffee. "Though Ah s'ppose if ya want ta have a little fun…these people _could_ use some snow."

Jack stiffened, turning a surprised look to Aster who merely shrugged, raising his brows quickly and following it with a wink and a twitching of his lips as he downed the last of his coffee. Jack chuckled, popping up from Aster's lap and throwing their coffees away before he stood spread legged on the outcropping.

Jack closed his eyes and focused on his center, channeling his magic outwards and embracing the fun around him to strengthen the magic that made up his center. He felt his frost magic building, focused it to the ends of his fingertips without his staff—something he and North had been working on—and sending it outwards. Jack cracked his eyes when he heard cheering as snow began to lightly flake towards the ground, his knees wobbling from the amount of magic he'd just had to expel in the area to even cause the snow in the first place. The people hollering their joy below gave him a kick to his step though, as did the few who looked around confused while others just marveled at the snow. It wasn't long before a small dusting of snow sat on the ground, the anomaly of it would undoubtedly make the news the next day, but that didn't matter.

Jack crawled back into Aster's lap and Aster was glad to have him back. Aster murmured his congratulations at being able to channel his magic without his staff effectively, turning Jack in his arms and giving him a kiss in the snow laden outcropping as decorated boats drove past.

Aster let Jack lean back, a smile on his face and flashing those pearly whites while his blue eyes glittered with mirth.

"So…am I to assume this is going to be a thing for us every year?" Jack asked, sounding hopeful—and Aster couldn't deny Jack _anything_ hope related.

"Sure. Why not make it a tradition fer just us?" Aster shrugged. "Eggnog while shoppin' fer friends and then wrap the night up with a Christmas light show with a cuppa peppermint laced joe?"

Jack frowned, shaking his head. Aster's brows rose.

"No?"

"No, you missed the snow, cuddling and toe curling kisses." Jack murmured, leaning forward and planting another kiss on Aster's lips.

"Hm." Aster murmured against Jack's lips before a grin lifted them. "Mah apologies. Eggnog while shoppin' fer friends, Christmas light show with a cuppa peppermint laced joe and intermittent cuddles, snow and _toe_ curling kisses."

Jack hummed his agreement of this as Aster tugged him closer, slumping over him again and holding him close as they watched the boats go around the harbor again. Aster and Jack both _liked_ this newly born tradition, and planned on keeping it.

* * *

To **AyameKitsune**: More's coming no worries. I've got 12 days here to fill, 10 of which after this story...gonna be a _long_ 12 days but this is proving to be fun and I'm also just practicing quick writing (excuses, excuses...because I totally got these prompts early this month and could've done them all already if I didn't get distracted so frequently).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: Okay so this one...this one took awhile and is fairly NSFW. Also the mentioned bodily functions and broken limbs...yea that's a thing, or at least it was for me lol.

Also I'm literally copying and pasting the prompts, all bits included. However just because mpreg is suggested doesn't mean I'm gonna do it (though I am RPing something along those lines with **Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac** on my tumblr...), awkward mother hen situation though? (nods)

Enjoy!

* * *

**December 16 - Day 3: Three French Hens  
**Like hens, Jack and Aster have awkward moments. What are some of them? (Or could be like a mother hen~ (*cough* MPreg *cough*)

The most memorable awkward moments that happened between Jack and Aster had to be when Aster had broken Jack's leg while they were training. It was an accident, of course, but one that happened none-the-less, and an accident Aster felt responsible for…to the point where his conscience wouldn't let him be at peace until he'd done something he'd been hesitant to do—letting Jack into his home.

Aster had volunteered to take care of Jack for the entire month it would take for the leg to heal and it didn't help much that he knew what physical therapy to start on the injury up until the cast could be cut off and he could act as Jack's nurse and doctor for any pain. That and if Jack ever needed something, Aster had the time to spare to get it for him if he needed something unlike the others. Sandy and Tooth, for example, couldn't care for Jack because of their jobs and North was busy getting ready for Christmas…which just left Aster anyway.

As it was Aster currently carried one cast-bound Frostbite into his Warren bridal style…which was embarrassing enough as it was, especially when they crossed the threshold into his burrow.

"You do know I can hobble along, right?" Jack asked, cocking a brow to Aster as he struggled with closing the door.

"Ah'm aware, mate, but Ah don't want yer leg ta start hurtin' again." Aster griped, sighing as he stepped into his burrow and feeling the tension leave his shoulders. "Ah did this ta ya—"

"Not on purpose…" Jack murmured.

"—Ah plan on at _least_ takin' care of ya while yer laid up." Aster walked through his burrow, clearing his throat as he then added: "And yer goin' ta have ta share mah nest with me."

That right there was awkward moment number one for _both_ parties. Neither Jack nor Aster were entirely sure where they stood on each other's radar, which was why Jack stiffened in Aster's arms at the idea and Aster himself cleared his throat anxiously.

Jack's face flushed to a purple blush before he nodded. "Al…Alright…why?"

"Ah don't have a second bedroom fer ya and Ah want ta be there if ya need somethin' in the middle of the night." Aster stated simply, his nose and ears a little redder than normal.

"Okay…" Jack stated, sucking in a sharp breath of pain as Aster jarred his leg—muttered apology included—before Jack sighed as Aster laid him on the nest followed by propping Jack's leg up on a pillow. Gravity set away to working its magic, making the pulsing limb settle within moments of being elevated. "Wow…this is actually really comfortable."

"Ya should really rest." Aster told him, letting out a yawn of his own. "Ah'll get ya a glass of water and some food ta eat with yer painkillers and then Ah'm headin' ta bed. Ah'm knackered."

"Won't the light bother you? Or the fact that I'm acting as a walking A/C for you while you're sleeping?" Jack asked, propping up onto his elbows.

"Yer fine." Aster stated, clearing his throat and stepping from the bedroom only to return moments later with a bottle of pills, bread and cheese tucked into the corner of his arm. Aster handed them off to Jack who thanked him for all of the above before Aster laid down. "G'night…sorry again about the leg."

Jack waved a hand through the air. "It's fine. Accidents happen."

Aster nodded, falling asleep fairly easily that night.

However, it wasn't long before awkward situation number two arose. Bodily functions, broken limbs…they never were meant to go hand in hand.

"Aster." Jack nudged Aster's shoulder with a desperate edge to his voice. "Aster!"

"Mm?" Aster grunted, lifting up onto his elbows and blinking sleep laced eyes at Jack whose bright blue eyes were wide. At first Aster tried not to panic at the fact that _Jack Frost_ was in his nest next to him, at least until he remembered _why_ Jack was there. Aster then took in that panicked expression Jack sent his way and straightened onto his feet from the bed in a rush. "What…what?!"

"I need to pee." Jack stated with a laugh.

"Oh…right…how…?" Aster asked, cocking a brow and trying to ignore the blush on Jack's cheeks.

"You can just put me in the bathroom—or I can hobble over there myself."

"No ya won't." Aster stated, grabbing Jack up into his arms again and carrying him into the bathroom. He then froze, looking at Jack's tight pants and groaning. "Oi, mate, how do ya plan on getting' yer trousers down?"

Jack's head snapped up, eyes widening again before he gave a sheepish grin. "Well…guess I didn't think of that."

Aster cleared his throat, kneeling down and beginning to unlace Jack's pants. Aster glanced up at Jack, seeing the blush on his face and the way he averted his eyes. "Just…don't even think about anything."

"Right." Jack stated, the blush covering his face making Aster's face heat in a flush as well—neither of them meeting the other's gaze through the entire process. Aster tugged down Jack's pants, eventually pulling them off entirely to Jack's displeasure. "They'll get in the way if ya keep 'em on. Ah can get ya a pair of sweats from above when ya knock out from yer painkillers."

"'Kay." Jack stated, hooking his thumbs into his boxer briefs and clearing his throat when Aster's eyes dropped to look at his leg…and then his eyes raised ever so slightly and stayed. "Uhh…Aster? Eyes up here buddy."

Aster's face would've been beet red if fur hadn't been covering it, which was when he stepped from the bathroom and halted just outside the closed door, rubbing his paws over his face and answering any questions Jack had from outside so he could find whatever he needed for brushing his teeth. Aster groaned and thought to himself: _What have Ah signed up fer_? He should've _known_ better than to let Jack into his home—especially with all of the feelings the bloke had been stirring up in him of late.

Aster turned when he heard Jack call for him from within the bathroom. He stepped back into the bathroom and saw Jack setting away one of the spare toothbrushes Aster kept before he was picking him up in his arms again and walking him to the nest. He settled Jack into the center, once again propping his leg up on the pillow and nodding his head.

"Ah'll get ya some breakfast fer the painkillers." He stepped from the nest, unaware that Jack's head tilted and his eyes took in the view of Aster's furry ass adorned with that fluffy tail.

Jack sat in the quiet of the bedroom, trying to not think about how _strong_ Aster's arms felt or how thrilling it was to have him acting like a mother hen. It was both embarrassing and outright flattering. Jack turned to grab up his painkillers, popping one into his mouth and taking it with water because he couldn't stand the pulsing in his leg anymore—breakfast or not. However he hadn't thought the painkillers would hit him as fast as they did and it took a _lot_ that first time to keep his tongue bit and to avoid saying anything in his high as a kite state before he fell asleep from the painkillers after inhaling his breakfast.

However the leniency given to him that night would fail a few days later as Aster asked how he was doing when he returned from some gardening outside.

"I'm miserably sore from lying in bed all day." Jack murmured, arm thrown over his eyes and huffing an annoyed breath out. "Can't I go outside for just a little while?"

To his surprise, Aster agreed. Within moments he felt Aster heft him up into his arms and was further surprised when Aster opened up a tunnel to allow his wind to embrace him for a brief moment. Aster stood a next to him, shivering as the cold wind blew past him to get to Jack.

"Careful with the wind mate. Ah know how ya get with her." Aster murmured, nodding towards his large expansive vegetated home. "Some of mah plants can't handle a chill like that."

"I'll be careful with it." Jack stated, feeling the wind lift him into the air on a small gust. Jack thrilled at being able to feel the wind around him again, relaxing into the familiar chill and fleeting touches. "Take me up!"

"Jack, no!" Aster griped, reaching for Jack and failing before he stopped trying to yank Jack back down from the wind's grip.

Aster sat there, watching as Jack whipped through the air, hot pink cast on his leg. He shook his head, hearing Jack whoop at the freedom for the time being before he dragged Jack back down and settled him back into the burrow.

Jack sighed even though his leg was pounding from the rough treatment of the wind, rolling onto his stomach also realizing as he flew through the air that his back had stiffened up a bit from laying prone for four days straight. Aster, luckily, had a cure for both of his ailments…which was where Jack's weakness of being touch starved in every way caused nearly immediate breathlessness along with nearly instant arousal. Jack, thirty minutes into the massage that Aster had assured him would fix his stiff muscles, was desperately trying to hide how Aster's roughened paws on his bare back was affecting him. He tried his best to mute the squeaks, moans and groans of pleasure that tried to escape his mouth. The few that did escape were lost thanks to his face being buried into the pillows. However that wasn't the worst part of this entire situation. Oh no, Jack had to keep flat his stomach on the nest and make _damn_ sure his erection was hidden _below_ him.

But he couldn't hide it for long before Aster said, "A'right, turn over and Ah'll get yer other leg and what Ah can of yer thigh."

It was what made the next bit the most embarrassingly awkward experience Jack had ever felt in his life. Aster had asked him to turn over so he could give his other leg and upper thigh, the part _not_ covered in the cast, of his cast covered leg a massage to help with the pain before the painkillers kicked in.

There was no avoiding how embarrassing it was to flip over, a blush burning his face with a cold heat as he avoided Aster's eyes as he quickly pried a small pillow into his lap to cover himself—his face heating all the more. But he _had_ noticed Aster stiffen next to him, followed by a gruff clearing of his throat.

Jack could've died from mortification. If was obvious Aster had _noticed_, but he didn't say a damn thing about it and continued on. Jack bit his lower lip through the rest of the massage, making sure to keep his noises of pleasure to himself as Aster's once stiff hands relaxed again as he focused in on the work in front of him. It wasn't until later that night with Aster asleep next to him that Jack had a pang of worry. He'd _thought_ he'd been getting somewhere the past few days with Aster, those past few days filled with jokes and teases towards Aster as he did little things for Jack or forced himself into helping Jack with something else, but apparently it was nothing more than Aster seeing him as a patient.

Jack's heart sank that night and the next day he wasn't too chipper. It took awhile, but eventually Jack pried himself back out from under his cloud of glum and settled away to pestering Aster yet again as he acted all mother hen on Jack endlessly.

It was a week later when Aster would face his own personal version of an embarrassing, and personally awkward, situation—that Jack, unlike Aster, wasn't privy too.

He had been sleeping soundly next to Jack, smelling Jack's unique scent that reminded him of forests laden with snow and the crisp, cold, wind that happened to blow by as Jack rode it. He'd become engrossed in the scent without meaning too, rolling towards the scent and nuzzling against the crook of Jack's neck with a heady moan. It didn't help much that Jack had picked up traces of his own Eucalyptus, freshly cut grass and paint laced scent that was _all_ Aster.

He reached a paw out and hung it over Jack's slight frame after cracking an eye to make sure he was still alright before he went into a light snooze, thinking about Jack next to him and all the things they'd had to put up with when it came to essentially living together until Jack was recovered.

Aster had seen Jack naked more times than he could count during this stay, and he _tried_ to act like it wasn't a big deal—_managed_ to make Jack believe it—but the truth of the matter was: He outright loved the way Jack's body looked and he especially loved the way it felt under his paws—and judging from the erection Jack had been sporting last week he apparently felt the same way. He thought about all the times he ran his roughened pads over Jack's smooth and porcelain skin, how he always had to take in strangled breaths of air to keep himself from letting loose his pleasure laced sounds from escaping past their origin while ignoring the sounds Jack desperately tried to mute but Aster's keen ears picked up regardless as he feigned control and erected a wall that kept Jack from being seen as anything other than a patient.

But of course that didn't stop him from thinking about how he could feel every tightly coiled muscle in Jack's arms, back and legs as he had massaged them frequently over the past week to get Jack to loosen up a bit from being laid up in the nest for the past week, which was murder to someone like Jack who spent a lot of time flitting about and expelling constant energy through movement, with only small excursions outside whenever Aster finished his own work early.

Aster, however, liked it best when Jack ran his fingers through his fur. There was something about being stroked—petted if one wanted to call it that—which was inherently relaxing. Not to mention the light, almost loving, scratches that Jack adorned to the base of Aster's ears that drove him a little crazy and made him want to ravish the larrikin for igniting a flame that hadn't burned in ages with those ministrations. The final straw, though, was reached when Aster felt a sure heating in his middle, which he ignored, until he stiffened in realization.

It was here that Aster woke up, glancing down an letting loose a stream of swears as he sported what could only be described as a morning erection—all based around nothing more than thinking about all the sensations he'd been privy to this past week in his care for one Jack Frost.

It was trouble…trouble that needed to be taken care of first before he could continue on with his day. He slipped off the bed as quietly as possible and made his way into the spare bathroom by the kitchen, setting away to 'handling' the problem before he returned to a drowsy Jack and erecting a wall of professionalism that had them at ends with one another once again, Aster successfully distancing himself from the single being in the world he'd grown attached to the past few years—or was this just a severe case of Lima syndrome?

It went on like this for two more weeks, intermittent awkward things happening with Aster's standoffish behavior before the inevitable day happened…_bath_ time, which had proven to be a feat with the cast, for one Jack Frost where those awkward situations turned into something neither had expected.

"C'mon y'gumbie, ya need a bath since ya skipped it last night after our small physical therapy session and Ah know ya were sweatin' ice during our second session today." Aster pressed, yanking at Jack's hoodie and trying to avoid eyeballin' his current care. Instead he hid his lust for Jack behind something familiar, his temper. "_Jack_ c'mon! Ah want ta get ta bed some time tonight and Ah don't want ta be sleepin' next ta ya if yer not goin' ta take a bath."

"Oh please, it's not like I sweat much before it freezes." Jack griped, throwing his hands out in front of him and motioning towards his cast covered leg. "I mean really, how am I supposed to do anything when my entire leg is covered in 'do not get wet' material?"

Aster rolled his eyes. "Ah'm cuttin' the bloody thing off—not somethin' Ah'm lookin' forward ta by the way the smell will be unbearable fer me—and Ah'm putting on a removable cast that'll allow ya more mobility and freedom so ya can work on walkin' 'round again instead of doin' only the laying down lifting exercises. Now c'mon, do ya want ta take a bath like a normal being, or do ya want ta sit there and _pout_ in yer bloody neon pink cast?"

"No…" Jack stated warily, squeaking when Aster took hold of his sweats and yanked them down smoothly—so smoothly he didn't even jar Jack's leg. Jack tilted his head, wondering if Aster had ever tried that trick with the dishes on a table cloth routine. "That was…impressive…"

Aster, damn him, smirked from Jack's feet. Jack felt another blush rake up his cheeks for the hundredth time since he had started being taken care of by Aster, trying to clamp a heavy lid on any and all arousal that smirk ignited in him. Jack averted his eyes when Aster lifted him into those strong, warm, arms again that had Jack desperately trying to hide his shiver of ecstasy.

Halfway through the cast removal Jack was laughing like an idiot. "Aster, Aster…Aster!"

"What?!" Aster snapped, growling and yanking Jack's leg back to him as he set away to once again cutting off the cast with some kind of strange saw that wasn't sharp but vibrated and essentially filed away at the cast. "What the bloody hell could ya want _right_ now while Ah'm concentratin'?"

"I was going to say," Jack said in a whisper, giggling, "that you look really good concentrating. Like _super_ hot."

Aster froze, lifting the saw and turning to Jack with his mouth hanging open and raising a questioning brow. "How many bloody pills did you take?"

Jack threw his head back and cackled like a loon at Aster's look before the sawing at his cast happened yet again as Aster dismissed Jack's lunacy. Jack then set away to being persistent and throwing flirts towards Aster, just to see if he could interrupt his process. Aster growled and snapped frequently through the entire process, completely unaware that the entire time Jack had been _serious_, even if he _was_ trying to distract and tease Aster. Actually, Jack just wanted all of Aster's attention.

"There." Aster stated, grimacing when the cast was removed and looking a little green. "Ah'm goin' ta toss this thing first, stay put."

Jack nodded, sitting on the floor and looking at his limb that hadn't changed a bit since the cast had been put on. In fact, Jack had sworn that Jamie's arm had been smaller, atrophied, and was paler without a doubt when his cast had came off from some break he'd incurred while at school. Jack's limb was the same…eternally pale and thin—nothing looking different or atrophied. Jack huffed out a heavy breath, all of his attempts at getting Aster to recognize him past all the self induced awkwardness that he'd had to play off as a joke the past few weeks had failed. Jack hadn't been able to make Aster realize that Jack _liked_ him…_liked _him, _liked_ him. Jack scoffed in disgust, pulling his good leg up and setting his chin on his knee while he pouted, wrapping his arms around his leg.

Aster returned shortly after, kneeling down and freezing as he took in Jack's demeanor. "Ya a'right Frostbite?"

Jack scoffed, turning away. "No…yes…just—just help me into the tub." Jack ground out before he let loose a strained chuckle.

Aster glanced to Jack, cocking a brow and asking, "Jack y'gumbie what's the matter with ya?"

"Oh nothing, just took some pain killers to take the edge off the, y'know, _pain_." Jack griped to Aster in what Aster was presuming his doped up state as he yanked his boxers down and exposed his entire nakedness to Aster. Normally nudity didn't bother Aster, but with Jack it was making him take in heavy gulps of air and diverting his eyes in a quick hurry because he was absolutely enthralled with Jack's pale and toned figure—his ass in particular was an image that was going to be imprinted into Aster's mind for a _long_ time. "Get it? Pain? Because I'm in both physical pain and emotional pain."

Aster at first was about to laugh as he tried to ignore Jack in all his naked splendor, chalking the entire event up to the painkillers until Jack had tacked on the bit about emotional pain. Aster knelt down onto his haunches with a frown, setting his elbows onto the bathtub after helping Jack into it and straining to keep his eyes on Jack's as he lay naked in the clear water of the bathtub.

"Emotional pain? Whadd'ya mean Frostbite?" Aster asked, "What emotional pain?"

"Oh you know…_you_." Jack shrugged, laughing lightly before his eyes drooped. "How you always seem to grumpy and how your mood always causes you to snap at me about something or lecture me about another thing, never thinking about how much it _hurts_ coming from the person I—" Jack cut himself off here, shaking his head. "Then there's how you constantly berate me and how you always say such mean things…like calling me Frostbite. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be _called_ that name? Aster…Frostbite isn't a _good_ nickname at all. In fact I _know_ what my cold weather does to people, I _know_ it can kill…I don't need to be reminded of it…"

Aster was taken aback by this news, surprise lacing itself across his features. He hadn't had a clue calling Jack Frost of all people cold related names would be hurtful. Aster felt the heavy lead weight of guilt settle onto his chest, making it hard to breath—but at least it was easier to not ogle Jack with that weight.

"Oh then there's where you're being super nice to me and I love every moment of it." Jack glanced over to Aster with a shrug and a quick. "Y'know those fleeting moments that imprint themselves into my mind and end up giving me wet dreams about you."

Aster choked on the air he took in before he gaped, face heating in embarrassment and ears turning a bright red. Jack laughed, that small hedging of annoyance gone in a flash of flitting fun before it was back.

"Jack…mate…" Aster tried, unable to continue as the words lodged in his throat.

"See you're embarrassed to even _think_ of me as anything other than your patient!" Jack muttered dejectedly.

"Actually…" Aster admitted, his ears drooping back in embarrassment. "Not a week inta carin' fer ya Ah cracked a fat thinkin' about ya."

Jack stiffened in surprise, eyes widened and he shook his head with a frown. "Woah…these pills are really workin' if I heard that—"

"Ya did." Aster stated matter-of-factly. "Ah cracked a fat thinkin' about how much Ah love touchin' ya. How much Ah adore it when ya pet me like Ah'm a bloody housecat and when ya scratch mah ears?" Aster rolled his eyes, leaning forward and sending Jack a heated look, feeling _perfectly_ fine admitting this to him in his doped up state—probably wouldn't remember it anyways. "And when ya scratch mah ears ya do it just right ta where Ah was tempted ta say fuck yer cast and ravish ya on the very bloody spot."

Jack's eyes widened, a blush shooting up from his collar as the water in the bath started to freeze over. Aster smirked, glancing down and grinning when he saw the effects of what he'd just let slip to Jack had on him.

"Well…seems yer in the same boat." Aster murmured enticingly.

Jack gulped in a breath of air, nodding and glancing down at himself. "Yep…Oh and Aster?"

"Hm?" Aster murmured, slowly leaning closer.

"I never took any painkillers. Haven't needed them for a _week_." Jack admitted, smirking when Aster froze in place, looking stunned. "Also when you rub your morning wood against me, don't just tease me like that bro. I have needs too and watching you wank off would be a _relief_ from the boredom of being laid up in bed."

Jack swore Aster's nose turned a bright red that countered the one his ears currently held. Jack added insult to injury by closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Aster's briefly before he took on a sheepish look.

"Thanks for taking care of me…and doing it with the air of a mother hen."

Aster recovered, flipping water onto Jack and making him laugh as a soft smile adorned his usually stern features as he nodded. "Mah pleasure, now let's discuss our first date options, which is going ta end with ya in mah nest writhing below me as Ah run mah paws over ya again."

Jack shivered, the bath icing more before they both snickered together. As Aster helped Jack from the bath half an hour later all awkwardness between the two had vanished, the two able to laugh about the past few weeks of Aster's inability to act as anything other than a mother hen to an injured and awkward patient like Jack.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: As I said, more's coming haha. It's 12 days of Jack/Rabbit...but the next prompt has me a bit stumped :/

**Tigermike83**: Haha I'm glad you're enjoying them Tigermike! It's actually kinda fun to crank these out and take a break from my other stories because now I'm just getting the urge to write them again XD.

**storygirl99210**: As of right now, there's no lemon even planned. I'm literally coming up with these ideas on the spot and nothing has gone towards smut yet lol...which is a bit of a relief because damn, I was wearing myself out doing smut.

**Sinister137**: Haha did I/another author make you dig up your old account?! Also I'm glad you're enjoying these so much :) I'm enjoying writing them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: I'm kinda...blah about this one. I don't think I did it right but I'm releasing it anyways because I probably wouldn't be able to stop my eye from twitching knowing I missed a day.

Enjoy

* * *

**December 17 - Day 4: Four Calling Birds  
**Birds are often used to carry messages. What are some secret messages that the two boys have exchanged?

_Aster,_

_I've been meaning to ask you a lot of questions in an attempt to get you to tell me more of your deepest, darkest, secrets of late—for example: How can you be within my presence and __**not**__ want to grope me at all times? But…let's just skip that for the time being and get down to the 'brass of tax' as North would say. What've you been up too of late?! You've vanished for two weeks straight! What the hell are you up too…was it a late blooming 'heat'?_

Aster frowned at the note, his eye twitching in irritation. He needed to set Jack straight _before_ he admitted that what he was doing right bloody now was supposed to be a secret, but since he trusted Jack to keep it…

_Jack,_

_What…the actual hell? First off, I'll not even acknowledge the first bit of your bloody letter…and 'heat'?! Secondly, Frost, I'm __**not**__ a bloody 'doe' or a 'female' so there is __**no**__ 'heat' and if you'd have done some damn research you'd have seen its a 'rut' for males—not to mention __**I don't go into a rut**__! There __**is**__ no rut, heat, season; whatever the hell you're going on about even if I __**do**__ happen to resemble the bloody rabbits on this particular planet. Where the actual __**fuck**__ did you get this idea from?!_

Jack opened the letter when it arrived, snorting out a sharp laugh before he threw his head back and laughed like an idiot as he read the note with Aster's accent, even if his spelling and grammar was superb, and could just _hear_ the exasperated tone that went with it. Jack grabbed up a pen, jotting down his next note and sending it off—briefly wondering how the bird even knew how to find them both…but Jack wasn't going to complain, it was doing its job.

_ Aster,_

_I've been watching a lot of animal planet…got to thinking about you…let my imagination run a bit __**wild**__, duh! But you didn't tell me what you have been doing the past 2 weeks. C'mon kangaroo, what're you hiding?!_

Aster rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index digits of his paw before he re-read the letter and ignored the beginning portion, again. Jack was going to kill him with all his teasing.

_Jack,_

_Stop watching North's flat screen TV; it's rotting what little brain power you've got. As for what I've been up to the past 2 weeks? Well, it's supposed to be a secret so keep your trap shut about it: It's a birthday party for Tooth—don't tell her!_

Jack received the letter, smiling lightly as he realized Aster once again ignored the first bit of his letter before his brows rose to his hairline in surprise. Tooth's _birthday_ was coming up soon and Aster hadn't asked the Guardian of _Fun_ to help?! What was this backwards world?

_ Aster,_

_First off, easy there with the insults Cottontail. Secondly, Tooth's birthday is in November? Why didn't she tell us, why didn't anybody tell __**me**__? Thirdly, how could you not invite me to help you?! I'm the Guardian of __**Fun**__!_

Aster rubbed the back of his neck, realizing he had made a bit of a blunder when it came to planning for the birthday party by not inviting Jack to help. He really _should_ have invited Jack, not just tried to handle it himself. However playing 'pass the note' with Jack was beginning to wear into his preparations.

_Jack,_

_Yes, you dill, its a birthday party for Tooth in November—she was born on the fourth, and she doesn't like to tell anyone because…well…she's closed off like that. Trust issues and the like from her past—that and she is really shy. By the way you utter a word of this to her and I reserve the right to throttle you. This bit of information is supposed to be a secret—as is the birthday party. Now quit bothering me I'm working._

Aster's note had held Jack's curiosity, but with the mention of Tooth having trust issues it had attracted his undivided attention. Jack thrilled at being able to help out Tooth, the fellow Guardian who was so sweet, so nice and cared greatly for _all_ of them like a mother—except with North of course—had _trust_ issues? Jack pursed his lips as he digested this bit of information and tried to think of ways to get Tooth to open up a little bit more to him. Jack drew a blank which was when he grabbed up another pen and paper, jotting down another note and sending it off.

_Aster,_

_I want to help…please? Maybe you can tell me a little more when I get there and we can figure out a way to help Tooth out a bit without her being all the wiser?_

Aster pursed what little lips he had after reading that. It really wasn't a bad idea. He sighed, preparing himself for Jack's noisy arrival as he nodded his head to himself.

_Jack,_

_Fine, you can help. Hurry up and get your ass to the Warren._

**_A month later…_**

_Cottontail,_

_Who are the dust bunnies that North keeps muttering about every time I ask why the Elves are chasing after something in the workshop? Also why are the Elves usually heading __**away**__ from where North and the Yeti's are working?_

Aster hunched his shoulders and actually snickered, having spent the past few nights wondering if Jack had caught on to that particular oddity of North's workshop as Christmas neared on the horizon. Aster grabbed up his pen and paper from his desk—the one Jack had claimed was a ping pong table—and replied.

_ Jack,_

_It's none of your bloody business. Leave mysterious anomalies alone._

Jack frowned at the short note, curiosity getting the better of him as he jotted down a quick reply.

_Aster,_

_Is this another secret especially for me? C'mon out with it!_

Aster grinned, nodding to himself and murmuring his response in the quiet of his Warren. He grabbed up another paper and replied.

_ Jack,_

_Yes._

Jack let out an exasperated breath when he read that, beginning to grow agitated with Aster's clipped responses. He huffed, grabbing up another piece of paper and stopping in his response as he began to think about all the incidents he had seen over the course of the past few days. The Elves were chasing after 'dust bunnies'. Dust bunnies…sooty colored bunnies that oddly looked like Aster's small Pooka form, but only they didn't have any defining marks or colors aside from their gray, sooty, appearance. Jack felt a light bulb click on in his head before he shot off his response, tapping his fingers on the desk within the bedroom North had given him and waiting to see if he was right.

_ Aster,_

_It's you, isn't it? You're the one distracting the Elves to get them out from under North and the Yeti's feet, right? A way to help them out and keep the Elves from causing unnecessary setbacks with Christmas approaching?_

Aster smirked, grabbing up a pen and feeling proud that his Jack had gotten it right.

_Jack,_

_Yep, it's me. Don't tell North or I'll never hear the end of it—it's a secret. I do it every year to help North out since the __**single**__ week I spent cooped up in his infirmary after an especially rough fight with a few Trolls right during the rush of Christmas. Let's just say the amount of stress they caused to North and the Yeti's at the time was…noticeable. This is why I've taken to distracting the troublesome beings every year during North's rush. Even if their hearts __**are**__ in the right place, they're still a monumental nuisance. But as I said, this is a secret. Don't tell North—ever. I don't need him proclaiming that the Easter Bunny is helping him with Christmas so keep your trap shut._

Jack grinned, realizing how sweet that response actually was. Jack glanced over to the growing pile of notes, flipping through the few they'd began sharing with one another over the past few months, having started in August and only recently had they started divulging secrets to one another. The pile held growing numbers of intermittent secrets about both themselves and a few about their fellow Guardians. Jack straightened when he finished flipping through the pile when he realized he was curious to know why Aster felt that North wouldn't appreciate his help when it came to distracting the troublesome Elves.

_ Aster,_

_Why wouldn't North appreciate your help? I mean really, think about it. We __**all**__ helped you at Easter a few years ago, barring the dismal outcome. Why wouldn't North be thankful for the help, you saw yourself how much faster work gets done when there's help with limited distractions._

Aster tapped the end of the pen on his desk after reading that, leaning on his left arm and sucking in a sharp breath. Time to admit yet another secret to Jack…damnit.

_ Jack,_

_I loved the help at Easter and yes I am aware that North probably would appreciate my help with distracting the Elves, but here's a secret for you __**only**__. I've __**always**__ done this. Every year since my stay in the infirmary. Blighters are annoying and North could always use a break from the little devils. He deals with them all year and they may look cute but they are __**far**__ from harmless for someone like North, they're __**nothing**__ like my googies who just toddle about. They get into countless amounts of mischief and trouble—around __**power**__ tools no less—and are a detriment to the final processes of North's Holiday, wrapping every present after all the toys have been tested. Plus, North deserves a break come Christmas time every year so he can focus on his Holiday._

Jack smiled warmly as he read that, grabbing up a pen.

_Aster,_

_That's…surprisingly nice._

Aster tilted his head in acknowledgement. It was nice of him to distract the Elves with a little playful magic. Aster smirked, knowing his threat was landing on deaf ears as he jotted his response and sent it off.

_Jack,_

_Say __**nothing**__ more, Frost._

Jack grinned, laughing to himself and hugging the note to his chest. He knew it was supposed to be a threat, but he was also fully aware of the love encased within it. Jack grinned, having an urge to see his Bunny and hoping to urge an invite to the Warren from Aster by refreshing his memory with the question Aster had avoided a month ago when they were exchanging letters between one another pertaining to Tooth's 'surprise' birthday party.

_Aster,_

_So you never did answer my first question I pitted to you a month ago: How __**do**__ you keep yourself from groping me…?_

Aster puffed out a breath and chuckled, slapping his paw to his muzzle and rubbing his face as he shook his head. Aster grinned, his response slipping from his mind onto the paper easily.

_Jack,_

_Now __**that**__ is a secret I will only divulge to you when your fine ass gets itself to my Warren. Now._

Jack shot from his seat, grabbing up his staff and shouting at North to borrow one of his snow globes.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: I told ya I got 12 days of dis! This one wasn't hot or sweet though...it was blah lol.

**Shanatic**: Oh my cake I gave you ammunition XD I'd die of laughter if it actually worked too.

**storygirl99210**: Yea...sorry I'm writing these seat of my pants and so far none of them have led me to smut :)

**The Secret Winds** (Chapter 1 addition that was put up 7 hours ago): Why thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**:Another one! This one actually took me all day today to come up with. I also did a lot of bloody research for it and I have to be honest: so glad I didn't go into Geology. Total snorefest for me (says the person with a History degree lol).

Once again, sorta going with the prompt but taking it my own way because...me ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

**December 18 - Day 5: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS**  
Fairly obvious, they're going to get MARRIED! (Or just a domestic AU for those that don't like the marriage and wedding reception deal.)

"So…why are we running around Australia?" Jack asked, wiping his brow and staring at the sweat that would have _normally_ frozen on his forehead and chipped away like ice if he hadn't been surrounded by this heat.

"Ah told ya, Ah wanted ta show ya somethin'." Aster stated over his furry shoulder, leading Jack through the surprisingly green section of Australia.

Jack groaned. "Aster, please. I'm _literally_ melting here and your 'It's a surprise' bullshit is wearing thin. What. Are. We. Doing. Here?"

Aster straightened, frowning and getting ready to snap at Jack's constant bitching about the heat since they arrived until he turned around and saw Jack. He snorted out a quick laugh when he gave Jack a once over, seeing all the damp locations on his hoodie.

Jack was _literally_ sweating what appeared to be ice bullets that were melting in the warm weather of Australia. Aster, recovering from how _funny_ it was to see Jack actually sweating, cleared his throat and attempted to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Just a little bit longer. Just over 'ere in fact." Aster led Jack forward, climbing a slight incline before he found the small marker he made with one of his many Aster flowers and tapped his foot on the ground. He watched Jack jump when the mountainside opened to reveal a small cave. "C'mon mate, this way."

Jack nodded, following Aster into the mountainside cave and trying to ignore how claustrophobic it was inside the mountain—then he halted when Aster pulled out a flashlight when the sunlight failed to light the cave as they delved deeper into it before Aster halted, pointing the flashlight towards a section of Quartz crystals before Jack's eyes widened. He knelt, staring down at the lick of what _had_ to be gold within the ground.

"Woah…you found gold." Jack glanced up to Aster who looked smug and almost seemed to puff his chest out in pride.

"Yes Ah did." Aster asked, kneeling down next to Jack and tugging his bandolier strap off his chest so he could slip it off. He set it down in front of him as he began to dig through it. "Now what do ya want ta do with it?"

"You mean you're going to _take_ it?" Jack asked, cocking a brow in disbelief.

Aster shrugged. "Trust me, mate there's plenty ta go around in the world."

Jack chewed on his lower lip, nodding. "Let's do it."

Aster sent him a quick grin, setting away to prying the gold from its location in the ground through a tedious process. It wasn't long before Jack was twitching nervously as he waited for Aster to pry the gold from the ground, the heat and closed up walls of the cave along with the darkness and echoing silence beginning to unsettle him.

"How much longer?"

"Just a tic." Aster murmured before he sucked in a sharp breath and a scraping crack sounded out through the cave. Jack jumped, Aster snorting out another laugh before he straightened and handed Jack the chunk of rock. "Keep a hold of that. Ah'll mine the gold out from it when we get it ta mah Warren."

"What…how?"

"Hard rock mining." Aster murmured absently. "Ah've got the rest of the tools in the Warren but it'll be awhile till Ah'm able ta extract the gold."

Jack gulped and nodded, following Aster from the cave and sighing out a breath of relief when he stepped outside into the open air, even if it _was_ hot outside. He jumped when Aster grabbed the chunk of rock from his hands, making Jack believe that he'd began to drop it, before Aster tapped his foot on the ground and tilting his head towards the tunnel that opened.

"C'mon. Ya need ta get ta the Pole and Ah need ta start work on extractin' this gold." Aster stated, watching as Jack seemed relieved with the idea and nodded, stepping into the tunnel. Aster halted inside the Warren, opening a tunnel for Jack to North's workshop. Before Jack left he gave Aster a quick kiss to his muzzle before he took off down the tunnel. "Come back in a couple weeks!"

"I will!" Jack shouted over his shoulder.

The weeks went by quickly. Jack made sure to keep himself busy with dropping off snow to the North and South while at the same time Aster spent the two weeks extracting the gold from the bit of rock he had found. Aster sent word to North—who was more likely to see Jack before Aster due to North providing Jack with a room to stay in—to send Jack his way whenever Jack had the spare time.

It wasn't long before Jack was stepping through a snow globe portal, stepping out into the Warren and looking around. He couldn't ignore how excited he was when it came to seeing what Aster had done with the gold he had found and then showed to Jack—even if the cave Aster had taken him into made Jack uncomfortable.

Jack turned in a quick circle, surprised that Aster hadn't done his usual pounce in greeting the second his bare foot hit the green grass of Aster's Warren. Jack turned in a quick circle, wondering where Aster was before he settled for the good, old fashioned, shout.

"Aster?!" Jack shouted, stepping through the grass fields.

"Over 'ere!" Aster shouted back, stepping from his burrow and giving a wave. "C'mere and see!"

Jack sprinted over to the burrow, getting to the door and bashing into Aster's back when he didn't go through the door as fast as Jack had expected, sputtering when he got a mouth full of fur followed by a laugh from Aster. Jack was led through the burrow into the kitchen where Aster told him to 'cop a squat' at the table and wait a moment so he could go get the gold.

Aster stepped down into one of his small rooms, grabbing up the case that held seven gold rings within a velvet blanket—five of which meant for Jack's eyes. He hefted the surprisingly heavy box into his arms and walked it into the kitchen, setting the case on the table and grinning when he took in Jack's wide eyed look. He pried the lid open, watching Jack's eyes brighten in glee and excitement. He chuckled, pulling out a large gold ring that had a five inch diameter—the first of a total of five. He passed it to Jack who gently held the metal in his cold grasp.

Jack turned it in his hands, examining the gleam of the gold and feeling its heavy weight—marveling at how it picked up his cold and how well it was smelted. Jack glanced up to Aster after turning the ring in his hands, grinning.

"What're we going to do with _five_ of these?" Jack asked.

Aster shrugged. "Winter Olympics are coming up and North always invites us ta watch 'em at the Pole. Ah was thinkin' we can make 'em into a decoration—maybe a present fer North for always offerin' his place up?"

Jack's eyes widened. "That's…actually a good idea."

Aster grinned. "Ah was hopin' ya'd say that. C'mon, Ah've got the paints ready and Ah've got a few ribbons that we can sew together and lace 'em round the rings ta hold 'em in the right order."

Jack nodded enthusiastically, setting the gold rings out onto the table and watching as Aster pulled out, to Jack's surprise, a spray paint machine. He then watched as Aster set it up, asking Jack to hold the ring in the air outside on a string in order to paint the rings, giving ample time for them to dry—especially when Jack tapped them with just enough of his frost to cool them and dry the paint. Within three hours they were sewing together strings of sturdy ribbons, Jack propped in Aster's lap on the _single _couch that Aster owned, sewing together two colors while Aster sewed together another two.

"So we've got a blue ring, gold, black, green and a red ring." Jack murmured, sticking the edge of his tongue from the corner of his mouth as he focused on sewing—a skill he had taught himself early in life and had somehow retained even through his death. "And I'm stitching the blue and yellow ribbons together while you're doing the red and green…what're we going to do with the black?"

"We'll do the black in the middle." Aster murmured, adjusting his spot on the couch before he sucked in a breath. "Jackie, we've been Mates fer…how long? Close ta two years now, right?"

"Mmmhmm." Jack nodded, humming his agreement and focusing on the task his hands were busy with. "Why?"

"Just thinkin' our anniversary is right when the Olympics starts s'all." Aster replied, his shrug was both felt by Jack and carried through Aster's voice. "Ya almost done?"

"Yep." Jack turned, mouth gaping open when he saw that Aster had already sewed the black ribbon on top of the green and red strips. "How…Y'know what, I don't even wanna know."

Aster chuckled, plucking the ribbons from Jack's hands and setting away to making quick work of sewing the remaining strip of ribbons to the others. Jack watched Aster's surprisingly nimble digits work, holding the completed product up and raising his brows towards Jack.

"Look good?" Aster asked, but Jack's eyes had been on Aster the entire time.

"Mmmhmm." Jack hummed out, somewhat dreamily before he shook his head. "I mean yea, yea! Looks great. I like how you set the colors up. Blue, yellow, black, green and red. Works great like that."

"Ohh yea, way ta cover fer yerself there Jackie." Aster teased, earning himself a light backhanded slap to his shoulder that ended with Jack smiling. "Now let's get the blue ring secure, then we can dip downward and hand the gold ring just slightly below it, then from there we'll do black up next to the blue, green can go below next ta the gold ring and finally we can end with the red ring up top. Sound good?"

Jack nodded, standing from the couch and stretching briefly before he followed Aster into the kitchen where they laid the rings out, three on the top and two below. It took a fair amount of fiddling, some arguing and a lot of flirtatious exchanges between the two before they managed to tie the rings just right. Jack, this time, held it up, the strong ribbons holding the rings in a dipping arch that, once on North's wall, would surprisingly compliment what amounted to be North's living room.

"A'right, take that ta North and Ah'll meet ya there within the hour." Aster stated, curling his paint covered paws towards Jack. "Ah'm going ta clean up a bit and meet ya there."

"Alright!" Jack didn't need to be told twice; he headed for the pole and stepped into the living room. He was greeted by North the second he was seen, holding out the new decoration for North. "Here you go North, a present from Aster and I. It's real gold! Aster found it in a cave somewhere in Australia."

Jack watched North's brows raise high on his forehead, a smile quirking his lips as he nodded his head. "Thank you Jack, and I will thank Bunny as well when he arrives. This is most unique gift and will be good for today when we watch Olympics."

Jack nodded, taking to the rafters in North's workshop and waiting for Aster to arrive while the Yetis and Elves bustled about below. It wasn't long before Aster bounded through the workshop, grunting loudly when North clasped him into a tight hug before Jack landed next to them, turning and seeing Tooth and Sandy hovering nearby…then Jack really looked around, noticing that everyone was surrounding them and Jack began to feel anxious.

"Uhhh…guys? Is this a joke?" Jack asked, turning and raising a brow as his right hand tightened on his staff as nerves began to get the better of him.

"Actually, Jack, this was mah idea." Aster stated, drawing Jack's attention to him. Aster grinned towards Jack who looked at him, confusion apparent on Jack's face as he peered down at Aster. "Jack, y'know we've been Mates fer two years now just about—"

Aster watched as Jack's eyes widened, a smile cracking across his face before he lurched forward and tackled Aster to the floor of the workshop with a barking, infectious, laugh. Aster chuckled, rubbing Jack's back as he sat up from the floor.

"Yes." Jack stated. "Yes, yes, yes. Do I need to say it anymore?"

"No, but ya could've at least waited till Ah got it out before ya tackled me ta the ground." Aster stated, pulling his bandolier in front of him and digging out a sky blue velvet box, popping the lid and showing Jack a gold ring with a swirling, electric blue in color, inlaid gem pattern intersecting the gold and encircling the entire ring. "Like it?"

"Yea…but what's the blue gem?" Jack asked as Aster adjusted his spot below Jack and tossed the box to North who gave a quick grin and wink to him as he turned back to Jack and slipped the ring on Jack's left hand on the ring finger.

"It's a blue opal. It took me awhile ta find it, but it reminded me of yer magic when ya get all riled up." Aster sent a quick grin up to Jack. "That and it reminds me of ya."

"Where's your ring?" Jack asked, tilting his head and looking at Aster's paws to see them ring-less.

"Had ta make a band fer mahself." Aster dug around in his bandolier, producing a golden armband that held the same pattern as Jack's ring. Jack took it from Aster, slipping it onto his left bicep and grinning. "So when do ya want ta do the actual wedding?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe in the summer? Up in Canada somewhere? Preferably a location where it's not too hot or too cold."

Aster grinned, nodding. "A'right. We can start—oomph."

Jack had gripped Aster's bandolier strap and tugged him flush against his chest, sealing their engagement with a toe curling kiss that had to be broken up by North as the prelude to the Winter Olympics began.

* * *

Responses:

**Shanatic: **Why yes, yes that was a Django reference. (tosses bows and stars about like confetti).

**AyameKitsune: **Haha yea that last bit was a bit of a kicker ;D.

**storygirl99210:** THANK YOU, I honestly didn't know if it was any good or not haha.

**yamiduke13: **D'aww thank you, that means a lot :) I've been having fun just piddling about with these little one shots. They're surprisingly fun to just crank out :)

**Tigermike83**: I tried my best with the letters. The next prompt after this is going to be tricky as hell though...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: And another! Jeez I need to stop cranking these out in like 3 hours. I'm sure the quality is sheit XD

Oh also, guys/girls, I know you're busy with finals but I want to remind you guys/girls that any stories you read during this week (I know most of you are doing finals, etc...) make sure that when all is said and done you go back to the stories you've read and leave them some luvin' reviews. I'm sure the authors will need it just as much as you guys/girls needed their stories this week :)

Enjoy! (there's a surprise after this story, which explains why this chapter is so long).

* * *

**December 19 - Day 6: Six Geese Are Laying  
**What are some rumors that some rude geese have been spreading around about the two? (Or, once again, MPreg, because it fits. Don't judge.)

Jack knew the name of this particular game, it had been around for _years_—but every time the name changed. The most popular name for this particular game today? Telephone. It's a game where one person either sees or hears something, passes it along to another—the initial facts not even being straight in the first place sometimes—before the message gets completely altered and, at some point, finally reaches the person or persons it originated from.

The game wasn't so bad when kids were playing it in a circle during recess. This particular game, though, when applied to Supernaturals who live hundreds of years on end with _nothing_ to do in their spare time and are suckers for gossip are _notorious _for spreading rumors about _every _Spirit or Spirits they encounter. This game is, essentially, a thousand times _worse_ for Supernatural beings. Why? The answer is simple:

Not everyone within the Supernatural world speaks clearly. There are beings like Jack or North who are considered to have 'accents' that are hard to understand—yet a majority of the Supernatural world would still understand them. On the opposite side of the spectrum are beings like the Northern Rock Trolls, for instance. These beings tend to grind out sounds with their stone jaws—never once uttering a word. Harpies are another being that are hard to understand because they tend to…well…harp—like old women—and speak so quickly and in such a chirpy voice that sometimes they can't be understood at all before a migraine sets and nobody cares _what_ they're saying anymore as long as they can distance themselves from the sounds they make. Banshee's are yet another being that can't be heard without proper ear plugs to keep them from shattering your eardrums with their wails—not to mention a simple sentence can extend into a ten minute ear shattering musical—and let's not talk about the _other_ animal-like spirits in the world that are stubborn and refused to learn other languages due to age old beliefs—or learn _a _language in general.

Case and point: rumors get spread like wildfire, and the miscommunications only add fuel to the already blazing fire. Of course Jack and Aster, the cold Element and the spring Spirit, were the hot topic soon as they started their courting process only a few months after Pitch's defeat. It was only a matter of time before something came back to bite them in the ass.

Jack and Aster were currently standing in front of the home of Emily Jane Pitchiner—known to many as Mother Nature. She had been one of the _many _victims of his infernal game, having fallen to the many whispers of the long, drawn out, string of mixed up lies and mutilated messages. Apparently it was bad, so bad Mother Nature had _literally_ came to them and invited them to her home for a dinner tonight…and neither Jack or Aster were thrilled. They had just barely arrived to her home for a dinner to 'discuss' the disturbing things she had heard.

"C'mon Frostbite, Ah know she's temperamental but she's got a good heart under it all—otherwise Sandy wouldn't have anythin' ta do with 'er." Aster urged, taking Jack's hand in his paw and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Jack swallowed nervously, nodding his head and glancing up to Aster. "Still nervous though. Aster, she's _strong_."

"Ah know. But we haven't done anythin' wrong, just remember that." Aster tugged Jack into his arms, hugging him tightly for a brief moment before he released him and started towards the archways that lead into Emily Jane's home, ivy parting as Jack and Aster made their ways through to the center of her jungle-like home.

Jack stayed close to Aster, nearly tugging the Pooka from his upright walking stance before Mary Jane stepped out from one of the ivy covered 'walls' of her home and greeted them both with a tilt of her head. She lifted a hand, motioning for them to continue forward before she took a swift striding step forward before them, waving her hands through the air like she was parting a curtain.

Jack and Aster watched as the ivy split down the middle, staying open until they all passed through each arching 'doorway' before hearing the shuffling of leaves and the groaning of wood behind them as the entry fell closed—interlocking together and looking unable to be breached. Jack tugged at Aster's arm again, who crooked his arm and looped Jack's hand around his forearm bracer. He gave Jack's hand a loving pat and kept it there; giving his hand reassuring rubs as they finally reached the dining room.

"Have a seat please." Emily Jane said, her voice holding a graceful air of command to it.

Jack sat down, along with Aster, at the small wooden table that gave them all a close proximity to one another. Jack glanced around, noticing that the area was surprisingly empty of furniture aside from a simple wooden chair that was the trunk of a tree and the table they sat at—which was made up of more tightly interwoven ivy. Jack glanced down at his chair, noticing it was a sturdy shrub and cocking a brow towards Aster who didn't look all that surprised with Mother Nature's home.

Wooden plates arrived filled to the brim with food and Mother Nature looked between both of them after a moment, using her hands to pick the food up and tucking it into her mouth. Jack copied her, as did Aster, until the tension laced with nervous energy between the three dinner attendees died down. It was here that Emily Jane cleared her throat and clasped her hands together on the table.

"Now, what's this I hear that you two are trying to destroy the balance of the world?" She asked pleasantly, her eyes glinting with a dangerous gleam and showing that though she _may_ be pleasant on the outside, her inside was everything _but_.

"Ah'm afraid we don't have a bloody clue what yer referring too." Aster admitted. "Nature, can ya tell us what this all is about?"

Emily Jane nodded, placing her chin on the clasped together hands as she propped her elbows onto the tabletop, her eyes darting between both Aster and Jack. "I heard from one of the Spritelings that you two are plotting to dethrone me and send nature into a catastrophic spiral."

Aster's eyes widened and he stared at Jack in disbelief. Jack, in return, snorted out a quick laugh, realization clicking in his mind as Aster glared at him for laughing and Mother Nature sent him a glittering with humor look. Jack shook his head, clearing his throat and chuckling.

"Aster the other spirits are pist about us dating." Jack snorted out another sharp laugh before he glanced to Mother Nature. "You know how those other spirits get when they're gossiping. I mean really, who talks to _Mountain_ Trolls and expects to get their information _right_?" Jack began to laugh more, hunching forward. "I mean they sound like a garbage disposal!"

Emily Jane nodded, chuckling herself—finding Jack's ability to laugh it off infectious. "They are rather hard to understand if one doesn't have the ear for it." Emily Jane admitted, glancing between the two and cocking a brow. "I am _more _than relieve to know you speak the truth, but I also have one other subject—the main reason I brought you here for aside from clearing up what the others had told me—which is the fact that you two are in a precarious situation. You two are dueling elements, as you know, and you must make sure you take great care to _ward_ wherever you chose to…engage in your acts of love. I have had to clean up one too many of your messes already—and North was _not_ pleased with you two turning the North pole into a humid climate for an afternoon."

Jack's cheeks flushed a deep blue while Aster's ears and nose darkened in his version of a blush. Emily Jane watched as the two peered towards one another, grinning sheepishly. She then stood, nodding her head. "I will see you in a few months Jack for your Winter duties. Aster, thank you for coming on such short notice."

It wasn't long after that meeting with Mother Nature, and a few more months of Jack and Aster dating, that they both soon their fellow Guardian friends victims of the gossip, essentially allowing them to butt into their business. Tooth, for instance, was frequently shooting off question after question—rarely ever giving them the chance to respond or correct something. Then there was Sandy who made images above his head so fast Jack couldn't keep up with him anymore—not that he was superb at it anyway. Then there was North—the most recent victim.

Aster was in his burrow with Jack, giving Jack's back soothing, circular, rubs as his Mate's head stayed within the rim of the toilet. Every few moments Aster heard the hurp and eventual expelling of Jack's stomach contents before the flush of the toilet sounded out along with the repetitive—useless—spitting of Jack as he tried to clear his mouth of the putrid, acidic, taste of vomit.

"Ah bloody well told ya not ta eat that fruit. But _nooo_, ya don't want ta listen ta the ranger who _lives_ in Australia practically." Aster jerked when he heard harsh knocking on his burrow's door. "Ah'll be right back Jacky."

Jack hurped and his head bobbed, never once leaving the inside rim of the toilet. The second Aster's hind leg hit the hallway he heard another splashing of water followed quickly by the flushing of his toilet yet again. Aster shook his head, hating the fact that he essentially had to force Jack to throw up—not to mention he forced him to eat chalk and he had to administer a special root that had helped killed _most _of Jack's ghosting convulsions. The good thing was, Jack was on the rebound from ingesting a fairly poisonous fruit that was native to Australia.

Aster heard more sharp knocks on his door before he got to the door just as it was once again banged on heatedly before he threw it open with an agitated air. Before Aster could even yell at whoever was trying to knock his door down, North gripped him by his bandolier strap and held him off his hind legs, looking _furious_.

"What is this I heard you try to poison Jack?!" North bellowed—_loudly_, to the point where Aster's ears rang.

"What? No, North, mate he's fine. Ah _had_ ta give him a wide array of treatments before Ah finally just decided it was best ta make 'im toss up the bloody fruit he ate!" Aster yelled back, furious that North would even _believe_ that he would _purposely_ poison Jack and make him sick for anything _other_ than a medical reason.

Aster watched the relief cross North's face before his long time friend rubbed the side of his face and shook his head. Bunny stepped forward, hesitantly, and leaned forward.

"Listen, mate, the drongo didn't listen ta me when Ah told 'im ta wait a few more moments before we headed fer a lunch break." Aster shook his head, running his paws along his head and then giving his ears a tug. "He ate one of the Strychnine tree's fruits after Ah told 'im not ta touch a bloody thing. It was lucky Ah turned 'round when Ah did too, otherwise Jack might've been stuck paralyzed on the ground, convulsing—worst case scenario is…well, being dead…_again_."

North puffed out a sharp breath, following Aster into the kitchen before he took a seat and Aster set away to making him hot coco. Aster set the mug in front of North, heard the scuffing of feet on his burrow floor before Jack came into the kitchen looking a little better than he had earlier.

"Got it all out?" Aster asked, going over to Jack and giving him a light kiss on his forehead before Aster headed for the sink.

Jack nodded. "I think so."

Aster winced at his Mate's roughened voice before he turned right back around and grabbed the tea kettle from the stove where he'd warmed it already. He dug through his cupboard that held the glasses and mugs before he pulled one down and set it on the counter so he could pour Jack a mug of tea followed by a dollop of honey to help with his raw throat from vomiting. Aster then handed Jack the mug and took a seat, waving for Jack to join him.

Jack sent him a tired smile, going to him and sitting on his lap. Jack curled up, groaning as he held the mug of tea to his chest.

"Remind me to dump a blizzard on Australia and just kill everything." Jack murmured.

Aster chuckled, as did North, before Aster gave Jack a light jarring. "Oi, Ah told ya not ta touch that bloody tree but ya were too stubborn ta listen."

"But it looked innocent enough." Jack yawned and then took a sip of tea from the mug. "I didn't know you could eat parts of it though."

"Mmmhm." Aster acknowledged, glancing to North and giving a light shrug. "So who'd ya hear the bloody 'Ah'm killin' Jack' gossip from?"

"One of the Snowmen." North shrugged. "He said he heard it from a snowshoe rabbit, who heard it from a blue jay, who heard it from one of the Changelings who heard it from a bridge Troll..." North made an exhausted eye roll and waved his hand through the air. "I do not know why I even listen to them. I should know better than most."

Aster shrugged, taking the mug from Jack as he began to lull asleep in his lap and glancing to North. "Jack's like a son ta ya, mate. Why wouldn't ya worry about 'im?"

North smirked, pushing up from the table and tilting his head to Aster. "Because I know he is safe with Mate—_always_."

Aster smirked towards North, hauling the sleeping Jack up into his arms and walking North back to the burrow door. North ruffled Jack's hair, tsking him for a moment even though he was sound asleep, before he left—leaving Aster to carry Jack to their nest where he curled around him protectively.

As he nodded off to sleep himself, having had a _hell_ of a day thanks to Jack's little stunt, he began to think of all the things he was going to rant at Jack about in the morning over breakfast—_before_ the makeup sex that was bound to follow from the fight they would undoubtedly get into.

* * *

**SURPRISE**! a dual post! I wrote this on my tumblr for americaengland and I decided to share it with those of you who don't follow my tumblr because I'm a nice author and I love those of you who love me enough in return to give me reviews! (I am so hyper right now I apologize) She asked for the scene where Jack crashes into the garbage bin, fluff, nursing to health, kisses and Bunny's reaction to it.

I called it **Garbage Bin Care** (maybe ya'lls should start following me, I post up a lot of random teasers and tidbits when they strike me).

* * *

Bunny had been small at the time, nothing more than a small ball of fluff, too weak from losing Easter and too tiny to do anything of use when Jack, during their final battle against Pitch, slammed into the garbage bin in the alley after attempting to take him on alone. At the time Bunny hadn't thought much of it, Jack had recovered and had shrugged the impact off, using his staff to support his weight at first before using it as a crutch thereafter until he could get his feet back under him and it wasn't long after that Bunny lost track of Jack who had taken to the air where all of his injuries would go unnoticed, especially with adrenaline having a hand at keeping Jack unaffected when the battle came to a climatic end.

When they got back to North's workshop the bruises had began to show—most notably the growing bruise that peeked out from the neck of Jack's hoodie, crawling up along the right side of his neck and slithering under the edge of Jack's hairline. Bunny had seen it by chance, and only because Jack was tilting on his feet right in front of him as they disembarked off the sleigh—the high of defeating Pitch running its course through all of them and leaving them all exhausted—except Jack had received a multitude of injuries from hitting the garbage bin like a fly on a windshield.

It wasn't long before North and Bunny both had dragged Jack towards the infirmary in the workshop—Bunny eventually hauling Jack up into his arms and carrying him the rest of the way as he stumbled and limped as his eyes glazed over every so often while he slipped in and out of consciousness.

Bunny and North both set away to taking off his clothes to assess his injuries, Bunny having to ignore how slight of frame Jack was along with his, surprisingly, tightly coiled muscles. Bunny had a moment of admiring Jack's frame. Bunny admired Jack's aesthetically pleasing body for but a moment before it was eclipsed by the injuries that sat before him as he handled the back of Jack while North handled the front.

Bunny discovered that the bruise along Jack's neck that crawled under his hairline and led to a hell of a goose egg on the back of his head. Bunny's immediate worry: concussion. Probably a bad one. Bunny relayed this to North who began to ask jack a slew of questions and every time Jack was pitted with one of the questions he'd slur his words just enough where Bunny and North _both_ knew with assured certainty that Jack had a concussion.

Upon further inspection of Jack's back Bunny examined his neck, making sure there wasn't any bones out of place and sighing in relief when all he felt was a swollen bump and a healthy bruising that was already beginning to heal given the cold around them. He trailed his paw downward, to Jack's shoulder where he rotated it, asking Jack if it hurt or not and getting a slurred response before Jack started to tilt again. North ended up acting as a crutch due to Jack's front being surprisingly uninjured, helping Bunny every so often when he needed it and allowing Bunny to work what little healing magic he could on Jack while they kept him awake with various questions, jarring him awake every few minutes when they needed him to respond to a stimulation or movement.

In the end Bunny stayed next to the bed in the infirmary for the first day. He gazed at Jack in the freezing cold of the workshop but stayed close because Jack needed to be woken up every two hours—and it had nothing to do with how attached he had gotten to Jack over the past few nights.

Bunny had never seen someone with a much spunk as Jack had. Had never ran into someone who was so real on the surface and so good at what his center encompassed. Bunny realized, that day in the Warren, that Jack was someone unique…someone _worthy_ of being noticed—and for the first time in awhile Bunny felt anger towards the Moon for giving Jack his lot in life and kicking himself for letting Jack slip past his paws back in '68.

Bunny shook his head, glancing to the Yeti that came into the room with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. It was time to see if Jack was getting any better and to wake him up again since two hours had passed. Bunny gently nudged Jack; the Yeti who had delivered the soup and water it on the bedside table moments ago.

Jack cracked his eyes, the blue bright and for a brief moment Bunny swore he saw relief in those depths before Jack grinned towards him weakly.

"Dinner's 'ere, and ya need ta wake up fer a couple hours anyway. Ready ta be sat up?" Bunny asked Jack who was looking better tonight thanks to a combination of Bunny's magic and the cold that North believed would help Jack heal—but left Bunny having to burrow into a thick blanket while he played nurse.

"I guess 'roo." Jack murmured with a quick smirk that flashed some of those pearly whites in Jack's mouth.

"A'right. Ah'm gonna hike ya up in three…two…one." Bunny gently gripped Jack below his armpits and hefted him up, carefully leaning him forward and holding him with one of his arms as he adjusted the pillows to prop Jack up in the bed. Bunny then laid Jack back against them, watching the pain lace itself across Jack's face as he settled himself. "Sorry mate."

"It's fine." Jack replied, grinning again and attempting to shrug before he hissed out a sharp breath. "Ow."

Bunny chuckled. "Yea Ah wouldn't move much, mate. Ya got pretty banged up—but on the bright side Ah think the garbage bin ya landed on is in worse shape."

Jack laughed, the laugh turning into a mixture of a hissing of pain and a wheeze. "Thanks Bunny, you're making me laugh and hurting me."

Bunny grinned, hedging his hip on the edge of Jack's bed and holding the bowl of soup. "Chicken Noodle, open up."

Jack frowned at Bunny. "I can feed my—"

"Belt up." Bunny interjected with a warning look. "Ya can _barely_ sit up in bed without needin' mah help. It isn't going ta kill me ta feed ya soup."

Jack's brows rose to the bandage that sat around his head before he simply nodded. Bunny swirled the spoon in the soup, gathering up a mixture of noodle, chicken and broth. He held it out to Jack, keeping the bowl beneath the spoon and shaking his head briefly when Jack opened his mouth.

"Blow a little cold on it there, mate. Don't need ya burnin' yer bloody tongue—much as a blessin' as that might be since it'll shut ya up." Bunny murmured with a hint of humor, to which Jack just shook his head with a smirk on his lips as he lifted a finger with a hiss and tapped it to the side of the bowl. Bunny glanced at the bowl as it cooled, a small licking of frost ferns shooting out through the broth. "Nifty trick."

Jack shrugged and hunched, his face scrunching in pain as another hiss escaped his lips. Bunny rolled his eyes, setting the spoon back into the bowl and helping Jack back against the pillows again. Bunny picked up the bowl and scooped another spoonful of soup up and held it out to Jack.

Jack nodded, opening his mouth and humming as he tasted the soup. "I swear those Yetis make the best food."

"All home made." Bunny replied absently as he scooped up another spoonful. "Ya should try their veggie soup with vegetables from mah Warren. Now _there's_ a dish ya can't beat."

Jack grinned as he chewed, his blue eyes glittering beautifully in the fluorescent lighting of the infirmary. Bunny kept repeating the same motions as he fed Jack spoonfuls of soup, doing his best to ignore his growing feelings for a certain Frost Sprite before he saw Jack glance over to the table next to him.

Bunny's eyes followed and he wanted to slap himself. He'd forgotten how salty chicken noodle soup was, never really being a big fan of the dish due to his low tolerance for any type of meat. He sat the bowl down onto the bedside table and grabbed up the glass of water with a bendy straw in it and held it in front of Jack.

"Don't inhale it, mate. Take it slow." Bunny coached, to which Jack nodded. He watched as Jack swallowed down a few gulps before he sat back for a breather. It was here that Bunny glanced around, nearly jumping out of his fur when Jack's hand landed on his forearm and he gave it a weak pull. "Sorry mate, got distrac—"

Bunny turned, gritting his teeth in irritation when he saw Jack trying to lean to the right for the napkin on the metal tray the food had been brought in on. Bunny reached past Jack and grabbed up the napkin, placing it in his hand and about to chastise Jack for moving _yet again_ before Jack cleared his throat.

"You know you don't _have_ to be my nurse." Jack stated, and then grinned. "'Course I'm not going to complain, you _are_ a pretty fine nurse and _very_ good looking, y'know for a Kangaroo."

"Ah'm a Pooka—_Bunny_—hell mate Ah'll take _rabbit-man_ by this point from ya." Bunny growled out irritably, glancing up to Jack before he shrugged—irritation dying quickly due to Jack's injuries and believing that if Jack was sprouting that kind of nonsense when it came to his looks then his head must have been hit harder than Bunny thought. "But…in all honesty Ah don't _mind_ takin' care of ya. Ah know Easter didn't go as we planned, and aside from a small loss of believers Ah'm still safe when it comes ta believers—the lot Ah _did_ lose were close ta growin' outta believe anyway, yer not _that _annoyin'. But don't push yer luck."

Jack nodded, sighing and wriggling—hissing out another breath as he tried to butt-walk further under the covers to lay flat but getting nowhere fast and doing nothing more than giving Bunny a _hilarious _show in the process. "Geez what part of me _didn't_ I hurt?! Also can you help me into the bathroom? I feel like I need to wash my face or clean up—_something_. Feel like I've been cooped up too long."

Bunny barked out a laugh, standing from the edge of the bed and uncovering Jack's body for him—once again ignoring Jack's tantalizing body. "Sure. C'mon, we'll get ya into the shower but ya gotta be careful and Ah'm going ta have ta hover in the door."

"That's fine; you seem to enjoy looking at my body anyways." Jack replied with a teasing air, making Bunny stiffen before Jack huffed. "Oh please Bunny. _You_ are _not_ good at hiding _anything_. I was dazed with a concussion and I could see those flickers of admiration and lust in those emerald eyes of yours—which by the way are absolutely gorgeous."

"Hm." Bunny nodded, trying to keep from showing his embarrassment at getting caught as he hauled Jack up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. "Well Ah'll be honest; Ah didn't think ya were as toned as ya are. The muscle definition surprised me. Thought ya were nothin' but skin n' bones."

"And I didn't know under all your fluff you were this built." Jack replied, poking the especially fluffy tuft of fur at Bunny's breastbone. Bunny glared down at Jack who laughed, which immediately made Bunny feel better because it made him realize that Jack was going to be just fine. "Ohhh man my _back_."

Bunny gently tilted Jack onto his feet before he turned to turn on the shower, Jack hobbling over to the full sized mirror in the bathroom and look at his back. Bunny shook his head, the purple and red—sometimes nearing black at some points bruise—trailing a nasty, somehow interconnected, blotch all along that pleasing to look at canvas that was Jack's back.

Bunny stepped over to Jack, trailing his claw along Jack's head where he gently tapped it against the back right side of Jack's head, making him wince and hiss before Jack frowned at him as he said, "Well, mate, ya had a pretty good egg on yer noggin'—so ya have a concussion still, but ya should be a'right come the mornin'. Then ya bruised yer neck, shoulder blade got a right crackin' ta it. Of course you landed directly on yer back, the initial impact causing all this." Bunny traced his claw around the blotting bruise that somehow connected _all_ of Jack's back injuries together before he tapped Jack's right hip, "Then yer hip landed _right_ at the edge of the garbage bin where the metal meets the lid and we actually X rayed that ta make sure—actually we just X-rayed _all_ of you at one point, ya just don't remember it—that ya didn't get any breaks. Then," Bunny hunched down and glanced up to Jack as he lifted up Jack's right back heel, "ya went and lightly cracked this against the hollow side of the bin. In all, Jack, ya scored a ten out of ten fer _stickin_' yer landin'."

"Oh ha-ha." Jack replied, rolling his eyes but smirking. Bunny straightened, helping Jack to the shower and standing with his gaze averted until Jack was ready to get out—never once expecting Jack to flick water at him. Bunny turned an un-amused look to Jack who grinned before he did it again. "Say, Cottontail, you ever find anyone interesting in your life? Y'know—dating wise?"

Bunny shrugged, unsure where Jack was going with this but biting all the same to keep this air of pleasantries going between them. "Ah have mah eye on someone, why?"

Bunny watched as Jack deflated, his shoulders slumping before he winced and straightened his back, wincing yet again with that correction and hissing out sharp breaths and light curses. Bunny rolled his eyes, turning the shower off because by this point Jack _had_ to be done and gathering him into a fluffy towel as he stepped out of the shower to get him to stop hurting himself with overcorrecting his movements and making everything worse. Bunny gave his slim shoulders a light rubbing, making a show of looping in front of Jack and acting nonchalant about his intent. Jack glanced down briefly, which was all the room Bunny needed to make his move.

"So whose this special some—" Bunny cut Jack off when his head lifted again, pressing their lips together in a light kiss first before Jack huffed out a heavy breath of surprise, freezing briefly before he lurched forward into Bunny's arms and writhed in pain while squeaking out pain laced sounds as he wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck. Bunny leaned back, smirking down at Jack and shaking his head. "Ya know, if ya don't _quit_ movin' yer never goin' ta be able ta move anytime soon."

Jack grinned, tightening his grip on Bunny's neck and pressing flush against him. "Well maybe the pain is worth it, seeing as you are too damn irrisistable. Plus," Jack gave Bunny's shoulders a light squeeze with his hands, "who says I want to move from here Cottontail?"

"Ya need ta get dressed and back in bed—Doctor's orders." Bunny replied, giving a wink. "That's who says ya need ta move. But Ah can assure ya that after that ya aren't movin' from 'ere," with that Bunny gave Jack one more fleeting hug before he leaned back, "ever again."

Jack grinned. "Then let's hurry up and get me dressed."

Bunny nodded, helping Jack tug on some loose fitting sweats and a shirt before he crawled onto the bed with Jack, curling around him and giving his snow white hair a light peck. "Ah'll be wakin' ya up in a couple hours."

"I'd like," Jack yawned, "to be woken up with a kiss on the lips, please." Jack hummed, turning and wriggling against Bunny before he settled his cheek on Bunny's tuft of chest fur.

"As ya like." Bunny murmured, hearing Jack's breathing even out and feeling his body go limp as he slipped into sleep.

Bunny grinned, his heart doing back flips of joy and giving Jack's uninjured forearms a loving rub. He could deal with this.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: *cranks writer's gears* They're'a'comin.

**Shanatic**: I seriously thought you got a cavity and I was like...Good luck at the dentist XD But then I read through the rest and I was like...well don't I just feel like a twat XD

**storygirl99210**: Thank you!

**guest** (**numero** **uno**): Why. Thank. You. They feel like trash to me but that's just me twitching over how fast I'm getting them out and their small size.

**Jack** **Frost** **lover** **cadi93**: I'm glad they're making you laugh :)

**sticksandstones713**: Haha! Prompt 4 was hard to write actually, so I'm glad it turned out alright. Yea...I just kinda was like...uhhh 5 gold rings? Derp, derp, derp Olympics advertisement on TV...wait a tic...that's got 5 gold rings on it! All I needed was a pair of sabers and I could've mimicked North perfectly as the idea clicked!

**Tigermike83**: Haha thank you! See above response for my derping logic XD

**yey**: Glad you're back lovely! Hope everything was okay. To your reviews as you've carved away at them. **1**) Thank you, thank you. **2**) I know right? But I wanted to keep it short else Jack would've had his panties in more of a knot over it so I just glossed over it. As for the money, Bunny just kinda accumulates it over time which is why its just a wad of cash haha. **3**) I'm glad you liked it! **4**) *applauds* You caught the ping pong table! Good one XD. **5**) Uh...I haven't got there yet so I don't know XD. Such a good author here pfft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I AM HAMMERED AND YES I WROTE THIS DRUNK. I hope it's alright lol.

* * *

**December 20 - Day 7: Seven Swans are Swimming**  
Swans are elegant and beautiful, like flowers. What do some flowers say about Jack or Bunny?

(I'm hammered and writing this because I won't be up in the morning to write it pfft, also smut at the end of this—short and sweet tumblr influenced bit that I swore was a good idea in my inebriated state—probably groan when I get up and want to burn it with fire after. Make sure you keep track of the flowers guys, Bunny's gonna give 'em a meaning when Jack approaches him about them.)

It started as a small gift at first, given to him by a mystery someone. He had just woken up from taking a well deserved nap when he stepped on something just outside his bedroom door as he stepped from the confines of the room North had given to him in his workshop.

Jack knelt down, examining the—was it a _flower_?—thing he had stepped on and kneeling down to pick it up. He examined it, turning the red colored bulb-looking flower in his hand and seeing the beauty it portrayed through its looks and color. He had set it down on his dresser before he left that afternoon. Upon his arrival home he had returned back to his room, grabbing up the small glass of water he usually used for rinsing Toothpaste from his mouth—because if he didn't brush Tooth would kill him, literally—and filled it with water. He set it next to his bed, sitting the plant right where he could see it, before he closed his eyes that night for another restful nap after a busy day of delivering snow.

When he awoke again from his nap some time later he found yet another flower outside his bedroom. This flower he knew: an Iris. What it meant? He didn't know, didn't have the time to go and Google it on North's computer in order to find out. He had snow to deliver to the Northern countries and—no matter how fast the wind could get—it still took time to do that particular job _around_ the world. He turned around, a small smile crossing his lips as he settled the flower next to the previous night's before he rushed from North's workshop to go do his job.

The third time Jack stepped on a flower he began to get curious. He knelt, picking up the next flower and turning it in his hand. He huffed out a breath, having his fill of this mysterious phenomenon, but still too busy with his 'job' to go and ask a certain vegetation based know-it-all what each of these flowers meant. He tucked it away with the others, deciding that when he finished delivering snow to the North then he'd _have_ to go and question Bunny about it.

Bunny _had_ to know…right?

It's too bad Jack never got the chance to go ask Bunny. He never got to the Warren to pit his questions to Bunny, never managed to get there before he deemed it too late to go visit him. In fact as this feat continued on he outright forgot to go visit Bunny—multiple times—getting distracted with snowball fights and having fun with the kids who were slowly beginning to believe in him. The fact that kids were beginning to believe in him was making him ecstatic, making him _forget_ the past three hundred years.

Then the next flower arrived.

He didn't have a name for this one either.

Having realized he'd been too distracted to go visit Bunny and knowing he wasn't going to get a break anytime soon Jack then set away to saving each flower that was delivered to his bedroom's door. He had, at some point, dragged Tooth into the whole charade, asking for her help in preserving the flowers as best as they were able to be preserved given that he deicded to save some of the first few too late. It wasn't long before Jack began pressing the flowers the second he got them after about a night or two of sitting in the glass on his nightstand before he would stash them in a notebook that he planned to show to Bunny at a later date.

Jack knew the next one that arrived: an Aster flower. He didn't know what it meant, but until he managed to remember to visit Bunny then its meaning would be lost to him. After that was another flower the second he returned—the first break in monotonous pattern of Jack's mystery suitor who was too shy to step forward. Jack got lucky with this one. Bunny had swung by the North pole to visit North about something—and soon as his business was done Jack pulled Bunny aside.

"Ya need me…ta tell ya what these flowers mean?" Bunny asked, cocking one of those expressive brows towards Jack in disbelief. "Jack, who the hell is leavin' ya flowers?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know but it sure is romantic….what do they mean?"

Bunny took the small binder that held the pressed flowers from Jack and smirked towards him. He opened the binder to the first flower, tapping it with a retracted—yet still sharp—claw on his pawed digit.

"This 'ere's a Ginger flower. Now there's a wide array within this particular phylum, but Ah'd imagine if whoever is givin' ya this flower then they mean they're proud of ya."

Jack sat up a little straighter, surprise lacing itself across his face before it defalted. "What's there to be proud of?"

Bunny shrugged. "Well…yer a hell of a fighter fer one. Ya got chops and ya know the difference between what's right and what's not. Ya make goo decisions, especially since ya spent so long alone." Bunny shrugged yet again. "Ah'd say Ah'm proud of ya, so would North, Tooth and Sandy."

Jack smirked, nodding and then turning the binder's page. "This one's an Iris, I know that much. But what's it mean?"

Bunny hiked the binder into his arms a little tighter. "This means that whoever is givin' ya these flowers finds that yer inspirtational."

"Next." Jack rolled his eyes with another smile playing on his lips.

"This 'ere's a Anemone, which has many meanings believe it or not, but fer ya Ah'd imagine they're more inclined ta liken ya ta how fragile ya are."

"I'm _not_ fragile." Jack muttered.

Bunny scoffed. "Yer fragile, Jack. Ya have more trust issues than an abandoned pup."

Jack glared towards Bunny who merely shrugged with a light smirk. "Next please."

"This 'ere's a Bachelor Button." Bunny stated. "Means that they're anticipating yer reaction ta somethin'. Then the next after that is an As—"

"Aster." Jack interrupted, glancing to Bunny who nodded after looking surprised for a brief moment.

"An Aster…right." Bunny cleared his throat. "It means that they're content with the way ya are, mental or not."

With this Bunny gave Jack's head a noogie after looping his arm around Jack's neck and hauling his frame into his side. After a few moments Bunny finally released Jack.

"That all Frostbite?" Bunny asked, standing from the bed they had been perched on in Jack's room.

"No, this one here's the newest one." Jack turned on his bed, laying flat on it and reaching across the bed to grab up the glass that held the flower. "Dunno what this one is either."

Bunny took up the glass, turning it in a small circle—his brows knitting together on his forehead as he examined it. "This one's a Alstromeria. Whoever gave ya this knows that yer aspirin ta be somethin' amazing."

Jack grinned, taking the glass from Bunny's paw and tucking it with the others after a few moments of uninhibited joy. He turned around, seeing Bunny glance at him once before he had to excuse himself to his Warren.

It wasn't long before the flowers arrived again. But this time Jack managed to catch Bunny yet again at the six flowers gathered mark.

"This one's a Larkspur, which means they see ya as a beautiful spirit." Bunny stated, motioning to the flower. "Then ya have a hibiscus, they see ya as a delicate beauty. Now that can range from yer physical looks ta yer mental state."

Jack nodded, motioning for Bunny to go on—beginning to get flattered all too quickly with each of these flowers and realizing that hwoever was doing this deed was _well_ aware of his _many_ issues…and they seemed _fine_ with the whole situation.

Jack didn't know what he was going to do when he ran into this admirier.

"Next ya have a pink colored rose—of course—which as ya know means friendship. Then ya have a Gladiolus, which means they know that yer character—personality—is strong and unwavering. Then ya have this one 'ere," Bunny lifted it up, turning it in his paw after fishing it from Jack's glass. "this is a Gardenia which means that they see ya as the joy ta their life."

Jack felt his cheeks flush before he waved for Bunny to continue.

"The last one ya have 'ere is a Tulip in yellow. This means that they are hopelessly in love with ya, mate." Bunny rolled his eyes before he set them on Jack. "Ya better find out who this is, mate. They sound like they're an amazing being."

Jack nodded, thanking Bunny yet again for his help before he tucked the binder away after pressing the flowers again and headed to bed. He awake that following week to more flowers, Bunny became sparse for a few weeks as he went around the world to gather 'ingredients for chocolates' before Jack had heard he was resting in his Warren fro North.

Jack grabbed his binder, grabbed a snow globe and headed straight for the Warren. Within moments Jack was tossing the binder onto the dinner table next to Bunny who was intermittently eating veggie soup as he turned the pages to give Jack the answers he so desperately wanted.

"Chrysanthemum in yellow. Secret admirer…well played, mate." Bunny murmured with—and Jack _had_ to have heard this wrong—jealousy, before he continued. "Then ya have a Tulip again in violet which means that they plan on being faithful. A Forget-Me-Not, which means that they hope ya remember them forever." Bunny then turned the next page, those brows raising before he cocked on in the air. "Red and white roses…unity."

Jack nodded, leaning forward and becoming enthralled with whoever this person giving him flowers was. Jack then watched as Bunny turned the next page, sending those green eyes to Jack a looking anxious.

"This one's a Star of Bethlehem…it stands fer Hope." Bunny told him.

Jack froze, staring at Bunny and gasping in utter disbelief. He locked his gaze on Bunny, seeing that longing expression to Bunny's emerald eyes, before Jack slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Y'know I'm an idiot." He admitted.

"Ah was wonderin' when ya would catch on—didn't expect yer brain ta work as slow as an ice cap though." Bunny admitted with a shrug, Jack slapping his furred shoulder playfully before he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?!" Jack yelled.

Bunny shrugged. "Watchin' yer eyes light up with every description made mah night?"

Jack rolled his eyes, leaning forward and tapping his nose against Bunny's. "Well, now you know that _you're_ the cause of that light…what do you plan on doing with that information now?"

Bunny smirked, tilting his head and turning the pages of the binder to one of the flowers. Jack glanced to the right, seeing the red rose and white rose. He smirked as Bunny kissed him hungrily before he leaned back.

"Well fer one Ah don't plan on ever lettin' ya go." Bunny stated, embracing Jack and nuzzling behind his ear. "Ah…Ah love ya."

Jack's heart did leaps as he returned the hug, still stunned from what had just passed between them as he stated: "I love you too Aster."

_**Oh look another tumblr influenced**__**bonus**__I'm keeping this short, sweet and to the point because I just had essentially 5 shots of Dewards Scotch/Whiskey and that shit's already messing with my hands. I'm supposed to be doing other things damnit. Take it with salt I'm too lazy to do the prep crap aside from keeping it all short and brief._

Aster grunted as Jack landed on his stomach, straddling his waist and gripping the fur between his fingers tightly. Jack gave enticing pulls, lovingly caressed his fingers through the tuft of fur at Aster's chest and then the larrikin went and hummed as he leaned forward to press his cold lips to Aster's pink twitching nose.

He'd just finished dropping off snow around the world, high from a combination of expelling that much magic and still sparking with leftover zips of energy from it, and what better way to expel that leftover energy than a roll in the hay with one E. Aster Bunnymund.

They'd been courting for the past year and _this_ deed was becoming a particularly favorite past time of _both_ parties involved during their separate down times.

If Aster wasn't pouncing on Jack, then Jack was pouncing on Aster.

Aster was usually in a semi-hibernated state, when it was Jack's turn to pounce, which made his inhibitions and willingness towards this particular deed all that lenient.

Jack was in his prime at the moment, running from a mixture of a Winter high and uninhibited teenage hormones.

It didn't take long for _either_ party to become willing participants.

"Ah don't even get a 'Good evenin'?" Aster asked Jack, huffing out a sharp breath as Jack once again trailed his cold nipped fingertips through Aster's fur, hitting skin intermittently and making him shiver.

Jack smirked towards Aster, his blue eyes glittering with the leftover magic of spreading Winter through the countries that needed it. It never failed to always give Aster pause to see those eyes zipping with that familiar electric blue light that Jack had after expelling so much magic, the color resembling the bolt of frost magic that he'd summoned with his staff against Pitch when they'd _thought_ they had lost Sandy.

"Of course." Jack sat back, grinding his rump on Aster's waist and making him take in a sharp breath followed by Aster's paws snapping from their clutched position in the nest to Jack's hips where he dug his claws into that pale flesh with a groan. "Good evening, Aster."

Aster growled at the cheeky lilt that Jack's voice had. He dug his claws in a little more, Jack gasping and a blue blush shooting across his cheeks as a lick of cold shot through the air. Aster grinned up at Jack, moving his legs and flipping Jack under him.

Jack responded immediately, gasping in a sharp breath and looping his arms around Aster's neck, arching and pressing his cold chest to Aster's front with a sharp moan that he muted by pressing his lips against Aster's as Aster reached to the side and grabbed up a bottle of a home made lube.

He glanced to Jack, growling and leaning forward to nuzzle _his_ bite marks on Jack's porcelain throat right on the junction between Jack's neck and shoulder. When he'd finished giving himself a healthy dollop of lube he gave his marks a quick nip that had Jack huffing out a sharp breath followed by a heady groan.

Aster then took himself in a firm hold and led himself into Jack, carefully in an attempt to give Jack the best chance at stretching before he soon settled into a rhythmic thrusting. Jack arched and grappled for purchase on his fur with each thrust, making incoherent words as Aster thrust into him at a slow pace.

"Aster for fuck's sake would you just _fuck me_!" Jack cried out, tugging roughly on Aster's fur and making him chuckle in a sultry way.

"A'right, but remember what Ah'd tell ya about racin' a rabbit?" Aster asked, teasingly giving a light thrust and rolling his hips.

Jack grinned mischievously up towards Aster, giving him a challenging look as he then said: "That a challenge Cottontail?"

Aster returned that grin and hiked Jack's legs up onto his furry shoulders. "Ya betta' believe it, mate."

Jack gasped sharply, his back arching off the nest and letting loose a loud cry of ecstacy as Aster set away to thrusting into him, hitting his prostate after a few thrusts and making him gasp.

Aster huffed, panting as he set away to bringing Jack pleasure and loving the sounds, sight and the _smell_ of their coupling. It helped to act as a kindle to his own desire and helped give him that extra bit of drive to pick up his pace and plow Jack into the nest like a _proper_ Mate should.

Jack was a mess of sweat, the warmth of the Warren keeping his ice from frosting the sweat to his skin and allowing him to feel alive for the first time in three hundred years. He _thrilled_ at having Aster above him, _loved_ when Aster gave him a thorough fucking and was reaching his climax quickly.

As it was Jack felt his lower abdomen tightening, his body stiffening before it fell loose as he found release. He panted, feeling Aster continuing his thrusts with certainty.

Aster thrust into Jack and three times, feeling his Mate's release between them, before he stiffen above Jack and shuddered as he found his own release. He groaned in relief, his arms buckling under him as he flopped on top of Jack.

"Fuck, mate." Aster panted. "_That_ was a good way ta wake up."

Jack chuckled, trailing his fingers through Aster's fur at his cheeks and wriggling against him. "I'm glad you like it, but…" Jack leaned forward, tugging Aster down so that he could reach his large ear and whispering into it, "I still want to ride you."

Aster grinned down at Jack, nodding his head and pressing a kiss to his lips before he flipped Jack on top of him.

"G'won, mate." Aster stated, giving Jack a daring look. "If Ah see stars Ah'll give ya a treat afterwards."

Jack sniggered, setting away to languidly moving on Aster. It wasn't long before the two were lost to each other yet again.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: I'm glad you like them! (This one's probably crap lol, I'll look at it in the morning when I'm not drunk.)

**yay**: Right? I hated Telephone in Elementary. I always got the person who would purposefully mess up the message and make me look like a twat :/

**Shanatic**: I'm glad you're loving them! But I mean c'mon man, Christoph hugging a tiget is much much cuter.

**storygirl99210**: Hopefully the bonus chapter will make you quit with the lemon requests now XD (seriously plz...none of these prompts call for smut hun lol).

**Tigermike83**: So I did another bonus Chapter by accident...its sheit, sorry XD Surprise (throws confetti and some of Mox's glitter into the air).


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RoTG, etc...

**A/N**: Next bit. I'm distracted with getting a RP blog going so...yea have it, hope its cute :)

* * *

**December 21 - Day 8: Eight Maids are Milking**  
What are some fancy holiday meals that Jack and Bunny have made?

"You're kidding me." Jack stated in the kitchen at North's workshop.

"Ah'm not kiddin' ya." Aster stated, glancing over his fluffed up from the cold furry shoulder and nodded his head towards the cupboard. "Get the bloody flower ya drongo, we've got a cake ta bake."

"You do know North isn't a carrot cake lovin' kinda guy, right?" Jack stated with a cocked brow and a shake of his head as he turned on his heel with a string of muttered complaints.

"Are ya kiddin' me? Of course he likes carrot cake—especially if _Ah_ make it." Aster replied with a light tone. "Why do ya think North's such a big bloke, mate? He eats just about every sweet thing he can get his bloody hands on when he isn't usin' 'em ta make toys."

Jack froze, glancing over his shoulder as he reached for the flour and letting his mouth drop open in a gape. "Did you just call North _fat_?"

"Aye." Aster sent him a quick smirk. "He's a _big_ bloke, mate. It doesn't help much that fats just a part of his body structure these days either."

"He isn't fat." Jack stated, frowning as he hefted the bag of flour into his arms with a huffing breath. He carried it over to the large island countertop in the middle of the kitchen and sat it down. "I've seen him shirtless…much to my dismay."

Aster chuckled, using his claw to cut the top of the brand new flour bag and shaking his head. "Trust me, mate Ah've seen worse than ya, been around 'im longer. Give it a coupla years and ya will eventually see him in the nic—and _that_ is a sight that will burn itself inta yer noggin' and never leave."

Jack chuckled when Aster shuddered. He watched his Mate shake his head, his ears twitching expressively and drawing him into leaning forward to pluck at them. He gave Aster's left ear a light rubbing, marveling at how velvety soft it was before Jack leaned back with a sigh. He loved feeling Aster's fur, it never failed to take his breath away. So soft—_all_ the time. Jack smirked when Aster cocked one of those bushy expressive brows of his and fished two cups of flour into a large mixing bowl.

Aster nodded his head, handing the flour back to Jack when he'd scooped out the flour he needed for the carrot cake. "Back ta the cupboard with it."

"Yes sir." Jack did a mock salute and took it back to the cupboard in question, turning and leaning against the counter when he had set it away. "What do you need next?"

"Sugar, since yer close ta it. Then on the way over ya can dig out the veggie oil and the baking soad." Aster murmured, reaching forward and grabbing up the salt from the island counter and dribbling a small portion into the mixing bowl. "Then yer fine arse can bring it all over 'ere and Ah can add it."

Jack smirked, purposefully making a show of it as he followed Aster's directions and languidly stretching onto his toes to reach the sugar on one of the higher shelves within the cupboard. He heard a growl of approval from Aster behind him before he rolled back onto the falls of his feet and closed the cupboard as he went to the pantry door. He tugged it open, dug out the vegetable oil and then the baking soda. He hauled the ingredients into his arms and carried them back to the island counter.

He watched as Aster froze, chuckling as he shook his head. "Forgot Ah needed more bowls fer this."

Jack hiked himself onto the island counter, watching as Aster milled about the kitchen looking—oddly—natural within the confines of North's kitchen. Jack tilted his head at this, genuinely curious.

"So…obviously you know your way around North's kitchen." Jack stated, kicking his legs out from having sat still for more than a minute. "Never thought you'd stay here long—let alone that you'd know where everything is."

Aster cocked another brow at him. "Remember when Ah told ya Ah've spent a lot of time around North?"

Jack nodded as he watched Aster settle another two bowls onto the counter before he dug out eggs from the fridge and stepped back to the three bowls and gathered ingredients. "Yea, what about it?"

Aster glanced up to him for a moment before he set away to tossing baking soda in with the flour along with the salt and followed that shortly after with cinnamon. Jack blinked when Aster handed him some kind of hand ran contraption that looked as if it was meant to grate things down.

"'ere, make yerself useful and sift that bowl together." Aster stated as he set away to mixing together the next batch of ingredients in the separate bowl. Jack chewed on his lower lip for a moment as he scooped up some of the dry ingredients and set away to 'sifting' them, waiting for Aster as he mixed together sugar, oil and eggs into another bowl. "As Ah was sayin', Ah spent a good…oh month, 'ere back when there was a particularly bad blizzard. North wouldn't let me leave the bloody place so Ah got stuck 'ere and Ah had Easter literally a week away. Luckily he let me use his kitchen ta cook up some chocolates so that Ah could skip that portion."

Jack nodded, tossing the dry ingredients in the bowl and grinning sheepishly when he tossed some of the flower onto Aster's furred arm. He got a quick glare before Aster brushed it off and held out his paw for the bowl. Jack handed it over without question.

"And?" Jack asked, scooting a little closer to his Mate and genuinely enthralled with the story at hand.

"And it helped, which is one of the many reasons Ah know mah way around North's kitchen. End of story." Aster shrugged.

Jack's smile fell and he gave Aster a frown. "Oh come on, even _I_ know that when North makes you stay for something there's usually shenanigans involved."

Aster shook his head, a quick grin crossing his lips. "A'right, a'right. We…played some Chinese checkers, had a few glasses of Bourbon laced Eggnog—" Aster mixed up the dry and wet ingredients, tossing in the shaved carrots they'd done before heading over and then adding in the walnuts as well, "—and at some point that night, Ah honestly can't remember much past a certain point, Ah fell asleep using North as a bloody pillow."

Jack grinned; tapping Aster's nose and making him glare for a brief moment because Jack had laced that fingertip with his usual cold. "I bet you two looked adorable."

"Oh aye, two grown beings sleeping on the couch like a coupla kits. _Real_ adorable, especially when North smelled like one of his Reindeer's bloody stalls and _snored_."

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "He snored!"

Aster nodded. "He'll deny it too, just ta irk ya. But Ah'm tellin' ya, he could make a room shake with his snores, even when he was a youngin'."

Jack clasped his hands around his middle, curling into himself as he laughed. "I know! I know exactly what you're talking about!"

Aster sniggered, popping the carrot cake into the oven and going to Jack. He slipped between Jack's knees, giving them loving squeezes as he let his paws trail enticing paths along Jack's thighs. Aster tilted his head, giving Jack a quick peck before he stepped back.

"Let's get the frostin' started." Aster stated. "Get the food dye from the pantry?"

Jack, still sniggering, popped down from the island counter and headed for the pantry. Jack returned with the food dye, handing it over to Aster as he mixed together a wide assortment of Christmasy colors in small bowls. Jack wriggled in close to Aster, handing him the ingredients for the frosting when he needed them and watching as Aster made it without so much as a hitch to his movements—almost as if he'd done this millions of times before.

Jack was betting his Mate had.

"So what's the food dye for?" Jack asked, nodding towards them as he leaned to the right to stick a digit into one of the green cups. Jack yelped when Aster slapped his hand with his paw, shaking a frost covered spoon at him. "What?!"

"Don't stick yer bloody fingers inta the food dye ya dill." Aster chastisted with a rolling of his green eyes. "And as fer the colors? It's North birthday, and since it's near Christmas time Ah figured we go and make the carrot cake Christmas colored…as much as that makes me cringe."

Jack smirked, nodding enthusiastically. "How much longer till its done."

"Ya got a pair of eyes?" Aster asked, to which Jack raised a brow and nodded. "Good, then send yer gaze over ta the oven and have a gander at the timer."

Jack frowned at Aster who snickered and winked at him. Jack huffed, slapping Aster's shoulder and making sure to leave some ice behind. Aster shuddered from the cold before he straightened.

"Oi, Jacky…think ya could cool North's cake but not freeze it?" He asked, raising his brows in question.

Jack shrugged. "Yea. I've done it before."

Jack watched as Aster grinned. "Then Ah guess we're going ta get this made fast enough ta head back ta the Warren fer a little _alone_ time before North's party."

Jack's heart picked up its pace, his breathing became ragged and he shivered in anticipation at that heady look his Mate was giving him. Jack glanced over to the oven when it dinged and Aster turned away to dig it out.

Jack then set away to freezing the cake just right while Aster finished mixing up the frosting and stuffing the colors he needed into plastic baggies. Jack applies the first coating of frosting, a plain cream color, before Aster stepped up next to him and set away to designing the pattern on the cake.

Jack watched as he trailed Christmas lights along the perimeter, followed by Christmas trees where normally there would be carrots. Finally Aster straightened, nodding his head. Jack watched as Aster turned, glancing over his shoulder to the clock before he whipped back around and hauled Jack up onto his shoulder as Phil came into the kitchen.

"Phil, mind helpin' me out and cleaning up the mess?" Aster asked below Jack who was sniggering and squirming. Jack turned his head and watched as the Yeti rolled his eyes and nodding when Aster delivered a loud slap Jack's ass. "Thanks mate."

Jack chuckled, yelping when Aster hiked him into a different position before Jack saw Aster's hind leg tap the ground twice. They were in the tunnel and rolling around the Warren's grass fields shortly after—_barely_ making it to North's party in time.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: Glad you liked it haha. I thought it was a funny idea at the time.

**Shanatic**: I want flowers too. I haven't had flowers delivered to me in years :(

**yay**: I'm glad it was adorable! As for the flowers? I got them off of a 'Flowers and their Meanings' website, but no matter what I've noticed that their 'meanings' vary from website to website. On AO3 I posted the referenced website that I used so for that instance yes, those flowers meant what I wrote them as :)

**storygirl99210**: Glad you liked it. I do need to slap a warning on you though because the pushing for smut is grinding my gears hun :( I know you like it, but I can't keep writing it for everything I do to appease you. Smut in general wears me out, slows my entire process down and stalls up stories sometimes necessarily. I hope that doesn't come across as mean and I hope it gives you the information as to why I haven't been doing smut much and I hope it also lets you know that though I love the fact that you think my smut is good, I do have my limits and you're pushing that limit XD I lurve you still, but just tread carefully, K? ^_^ You're coming across as a bit brash and harassive and another author might not take well to it :) I know you don't mean anything harassive about it, because you're a constant reviewer, but just know the pushing isn't helping me at all XD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Just so you guys know **Intricate Kingdoms will apparently be out tomorrow before I go do things** (editor is so bored she did it in 20 minutes...it scared me too). I spent all damn day pulling my hair out fixing that wreck because its a layover chapter and I had a bitch of a time deciding what I wanted to add into it and what I could save for just in case the next chapter doesn't pan out to my original plan...which leads into the next plot device: Jack's past...I'm not looking forward to writing that Chapter lol. Also to the peeps who left reviews on this and other works: **_Thank you :)_**

I **could **post Intricate Kingdoms tonight, but I am literally exhausted and I have a hell of a day tomorrow at the shelter since I'll be there alone.

Anyways,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 22 - Day 9: Nine Ladies Dancing**  
We all love dances (or some of us do). Do Jack and Bunny? What about an evening dance for the two of them?

To say that Aster was looking forward to the next undecided amount of time he and Jack were going to spend at this party was an outright lie. Aster wasn't normally one for the overly rambunctious Spirits and their blown out of proportion parties they tended to throw.

Actually, he just hated most shin digs.

Essentially—aside from North, Tooth and Sandy—Aster preferred to stay as far away from parties and other spirits as much as physically possible. The noise, for one reason, _murdered_ his sensitive hearing. Not only that but it was an overload of sounds as he picked up on _everything_ and had to literally focus on what to filter out and what not to filter, along with going damn near deaf in the process while a growing migraine hammered itself to life inside his skull. For another reason: he wasn't a keen drinker, and these parties _always_ had someone spiking the bloody punch bowl.

As it was Aster watched as one of the many spirits at the party went stumbling past before another bumped right into him and subsequently made him bump into Jack. Aster's paw tightened on Jack's in irritation, who gave him a reassuring squeeze and a quick grin towards him. Aster sighed; knowing damn well that if it wasn't for Jack, who had never received an invite due to how reclusive he had been since he woke up as Jack Frost, he'd have never even came.

However that accidental bit of physical contact was just another thing Aster added to the list of annoyances that were dubbed as 'parties'. It was actually the primary reason he skipped get togethers and parties unless the Guardians were somehow involved. He really wasn't one for physical contact unless it was a certain Frost Sprite or North doing his usual touching just to irritate him. Of course Tooth and Sandy were allowed to touch him as well, but those two tended to keep their hands to themselves—having known Aster long enough by this point to know he doesn't like it and preferring to keep to themselves anyway.

"Wow this is really…something." Jack yelled over the thumping music as spirits danced around with drinks in their hands, stumbling over one another or grinding against each other in _every_ section of the party.

Aster shook his head in disgust. Dionysus had spiked the punch again, which meant _he_ was going to open up a tunnel to China if any was offered to him. He then nodded his head to what Jack had said.

"Right…something…" Aster let it die on his lips. "Ya know Ah don't really want ta be 'ere anymore, let's go."

Aster turned to leave, having been against this damn idea since the second Jack heard about it when none other than Dionysus himself dropped by to invite Aster under the claim that: 'You two just got engaged, I'll throw you an unofficial engagement party.' Aster had said an outright: 'No, but thank you.' Jack, on the other hand, couldn't have yelled his excited: 'Yes!' over Aster's decline if he tried.

Then Jack had been so excited about it…

Him? Whipped? Naw…maybe a little.

"Oh c'mon Aster we just got here." Jack stated, tugging on his arm with the hand that wasn't holding his paw. "We'll mill about for a couple hours, having a few conversations and then we can head back to the Warren."

Aster rolled his eyes, nodding his head begrudgingly. He then spent the next two hours being hauled around by Jack, the surprisingly energetic social butterfly.

Aster chalked that up to three hundred years of solitude.

Aster finally split up from Jack for a brief moment to go talk to Mother Nature about something Spring related this year—some new change in the weather that'll bring about Spring a few years early. When he finished with her he turned to see Jack dancing on the dance floor…doing what the hell Aster didn't know.

Was it eye catching? Yes. Was it a bastardization of dancing? You bet.

Aster slapped his paw to his muzzled and shook his head. Jack had no idea what rhythm was, wasn't aware that he didn't have _any_ space between him and the other spirits but worst of all? Worst of all he was letting some _other_ spirit grind on him in such a way that Aster found himself letting loose a rumbling growl and charging through the mass of beings to jerk Jack from their mists. He tugged Jack along, hating that he was feeling absolutely _jealous_ of that spirit even though they weren't even _dancing_.

When they were within an area where Aster wasn't straining to hear Jack he turned and faced him, firstly grabbing his Mate up into his arms and crushing him into a tight embrace followed by a frantic chinning and a heated—desperate—kiss. After that he then set a laughing Jack down onto his feet again, glaring daggers at his Mate.

"Don't ya know anythin' about dancin' mate?" Aster asked, heatedly. "By which Ah mean not actin' like a bloody cat in heat."

Jack burst out laughing, curling over and literally slapping his knee as he recovered. Aster crossed his arms, tapping a digit on the crux of his elbow and glaring daggers down at Jack who soon met his eyes with a fun filled smirk.

"Well excuse me, but that's all the fad these days." Jack stated, chuckling again. "At least that's what I've seen when I happened past a few dances of late."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Then Ah'm goin' ta teach ya a very basic waltz and when ya get that down pat we'll take it a little beyond."

"Ohhh, dance lessons with a six foot Kangaroo." Jack then cocked a brow, eyeballing his eyes with disbelief. "Uh…you do know that your legs are completely different than mine…right?"

"Surprisingly doesn't matter." Aster stated, taking Jack's slight frame into his arms and settling his right paw on Jack's waist as he clasped Jack's right hand in his left and lifted it outwards the air. "Now this, Mate, is what Ah'm talkin' about when Ah refer ta _actual_ dancin'."

Aster watched as Jack swallowed nervously, shaking his head. Aster watched the reaction on Jack's face to his proximity as Aster took him into a soft, loving, embrace and stepped them backwards to get them a little more space, ignoring the pounding music from within the other room. Aster settled once again in an upright position and leaned forward.

"Ya nervous?" He asked with a teasing glint to his eye.

"No…" Jack cleared his throat and Aster knew he was trying to get that breathy sound his voice held to go away and failing. Jack, however, rebounded with one of his usual sarcastic replies. "Three hundred years of being invisible and intangible leaves dancing partners few and far between."

Aster smirked. "Well that's a shame. Ah guess as much as Ah don't like dancin' then Ah'll have ta give ya a proper lesson, hm?"

He watched as Jack looked up to him, nodding with a glimmer of hope to his eyes. "Guess so."

Aster set away to giving Jack the very brief, very simple, movements first. Aster stepped forward, Jack gave a surprised yelp before he recovered and took a quick step back. From there it was easier to guide Jack through the motions. He took Jack to the right, took a step back and almost pulled Jack into his lap when he didn't move fast enough and then took him back to their original starting positions.

"Now that's the very simple, _very_ basic waltz." Aster told him, letting his grip loosen only enough to give Jack some room—and if a paw happened to roam somewhere below his hoodie then that was just too bad.

Jack nodded in front of him, looking down and starting when Aster gave him a light jarring. His eyes peered up at Aster through those snowy bangs with uncertainty.

"Yer fine, but ya do have ta stay straight." Aster encouraged. "Ready ta try again?"

Jack's head bobbed and Aster saw the confidence surge back to the surface. Aster took another step forward, this time Jack taking the necessary step back, they went to the right, backwards and once again ended in the position they started. Jack wriggled excitedly in Aster's arms, practically jumping around in joy like Sophie had when she'd seen Aster and grinning so broadly Aster was sure Tooth would've actually fainted. Aster then nodded his head, letting his paw drop to the crux of Jack's rear and giving a little squeeze.

"Aster, what was that about _proper_ dancing?" Jack chastised, chuckling when Aster wagged his eyebrows.

"Well ya got the basics down now. Ah'd say that good enough ta have a reward."

Jack frowned at Aster. "Who is this reward for, you or me?"

Aster rolled his eyes. "Me of course, fer havin' ta put up with teachin' ya."

Jack sent him a less than amused look before he took a step back again when Aster stepped forward. Aster, however, decided to change it up just a little. Instead of flowing right back to their original stances Aster swung Jack in a circle—watching as he started to lose himself to the new movements before Aster had to halt him and get him sorted again.

"Nothing new, Mate." Aster encouraged when Jack's face had fallen. "Just adding a little circular motion ta it. Keep the steps up 'ere."

Jack nodded as Aster tapped a claw to his temple. "Okay."

Aster nodded, giving Jack's forehead a chaste kiss before he started them back up again. Twenty minutes of this went by as Jack _finally_ started to get the hang of it. Aster kept up his whispered encouragements, pride swelling in his chest each time Jack did a movement right. Jack cheered happily when Aster finally let him free from his grasp—then Jack froze.

Aster tensed, ears perking forward and listening for any kind of danger that might be around. Jack gasped, rushing past and yanking Aster back into the other room with a shout of, "I love this song!"

Aster groaned, missing the somewhat quiet of the room they _had_ been in and possessively keeping his arms around Jack's frame as the other spirits slowly encased them yet again. He found the entire situation to be too claustrophobic for his liking and his instincts to protect his Mate were beginning to take over—until he felt jack grip his cheeks and yank him down.

It surprised him, knocked him from his thoughts and then he groaned as Jack swiveled his hips enticingly against him. Jack broke the kiss with that shit eatin' smirk of his again and laughed, leaning forward and saying, "This isn't dancing, but I sure as hell like your reaction to it!"

Aster cursed himself for chuckling before Jack slid his paws to his waist as he turned around. Jack pressed in against Aster, moving and grinding against him yet again. Aster found himself entranced, moving with Jack without meaning too and getting lost to feeling his slight frame moving with the beat.

He'd never dragged Jack from a party to relieve a certain growing tension so fast in his life—and Jack _didn't_ tease him about it either afterwards.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: Why wouldn't Bunny cook D: Dude's been alive longer than the Earth, damn well better know how to cook lol.

**Guest**: Who doesn't love carrot cake? ALSO YES IT WAS A REFERENCE TO BABY ITS COLD OUTSIDE! Hahaha I am always so happy when people catch my references to my other stories XD

**storygirl99210**: It's okay hun, really haha. I know you didn't mean anything negative XD Also thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Once again another helping hand was extended by Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac for this prompt (my god thank you for those RP sessions I love you, you can tackle me 24/7, hit on me and cuddle on my Bunny as frequently as you want) who helped with Jack's dialogue (it's his Jack...and he's going to **SO** get my RP Bunny back for what he said earlier...oh cake I'm scared).

Anyways guys, I hope you enjoy this one too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**December 23 - Day 10: Ten Lords Are Leaping**  
As we all know, Jack and Bunny are extremely competitive. What are some of the competitions

Racing:

Racing was _always_ a favorite pass time for Jack and Aster. It wasn't just saved for helping Tooth collecting teeth, something they'd both taken to for laughs—and helping Tooth out in the process, giving her a bit of a well deserved break. It was a way for the two to bond, a way for them to bridge that bridge of bafflement that came with the beginnings of a relationship. A way to feel out each other, see where they could push each other and where they couldn't.

Jack, for instance, had a knack for cheating.

Bunny, for instance, would react to that by giving Jack a dose of his own medicine.

But no matter what I was done to have fun, to forget things of the past—the Spring of 68' for instance—and embrace each other's clashing personalities to their fullest. It was a way for them to take the edge off of the struggle to keep from butting heads frequently over everything, even if they _were_ madly in love with one another.

That and it was something they both _really_ loved to do, and it was usually ran in a closed off track where only Bunny and Jack could run through. A race through Bunny's tunnels, wind allowed because it Bunny had claimed it was Jack's 'Only way to keep up'.

The tunnel Bunny opened allowed for _both_ parties involved to run freely without interruption and it was a challenging course to run. Bunny's tunnels held dips, sharp turns, drops, hills—_everything_ two competitive spirits would be enthralled with, and it kept things interesting to have natural obstacles. It was everything Jack and Aster loved when it came to competitions, which was why they both participated with an anticipatory and energized edge.

Today they were racing to North's to help him clean up the kitchen after a party he'd held. They were both assigned to dish duty and they had both agreed that the race would start at Jack's lake, which was where Aster had met Jack. Of course Aster also expected to see Jamie there, but Sophie had been a welcomed surprise. Jamie and Sophie both stood near Jack's lake, acting as the referees that would shout a 'Go!' in order to start the fun laced competitive race between the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost.

Aster had just turned sideways after greeting Jack, getting ready to sprint forward the second Jamie and Sophie screamed for them to go. Aster smirked down at Jack, letting himself get a little cocky in his abilities to be able to run fast on all fours compared to Jack who was limited, partially, to however fast the winds could take him.

"Ya sure ya know what yer doin' there Frostbite?" He asked, hunching down onto his hind legs and, a lot like an Olympic sprinter, settled himself into a prone position with his claws ready to dig into the dirt for a good push off.

"Know what I'm doing? I wouldn't be so worried about me…you should think about yourself more cottontail." Jack grinned his response easily, the smile lighting up his eyes as he met the challenge and was quick to get into position, surreptitiously creating a little incline of frost before Aster's hind feet as he listened to Jamie and Sophie count them down for the race. "I bet you lose."

"Go!" Jamie and Sophie screamed excitedly, jumping up and down.

Jack shot forward on a gust of wind down the tunnel Aster had created, sniggering when he heard Aster balk in surprise as he slipped on the ice he'd laid out just before Jamie and Sophie had shouted go. Jack laughed, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Aster glare after him before starting forward.

Of course he'd expected the Pooka to try and shoot off quickly on the get go, which was why he let out an amused snort when he had seen Aster's form slip and fall forward. Jack's eyes widened as Aster quickly began to catch up, which was when he sent out another lick of ice and snickered as he watched Aster skid across the ice, having to recover on the moss strewn tunnel. Jack easily shot further ahead of him with the help of the north wind.

Jack laughed, feeling sure and cocky as he flipped onto his back briefly to shout back at Aster: "Thought you said you knew how to race Rabbit!"

"C'mere Frost ya bloody show pony!" Aster shouted angrily back, digging his claws into the side of the tunnel and pushing off from there once he had gathered his limbs under him and glaring towards the lick of frost that had been at his feet, yet again, that could have only appeared from one _annoying_ being who was _in front_ of him and currently _winning_. Using all four limbs and gathering them under him he pushed off with a powerful leap from the un-frosted wall of the tunnel to gain on the annoying, flitting, Frost sprite that had tendency to cheat..frequently.

But he'd never say out loud how much fun this actually was, cheating or not. He _liked_ racing Frost. It brought a challenge that the others couldn't match, except maybe Tooth - but she always stated that she was too busy for games like this.

Of course Frost cheating always opened the door for shenanigans to ensue and it never failed to bring out the side of Aster that was rarely seen: _his _fun-loving side. Aster grinned, twisting the magic of the tunnel and leading Jack smack into a dead end. Aster bolted past, chuckling as he darted down the tunnel on all fours at his fast pace. He chanced a glance backwards, sending a cocky smirk back towards the frowning Jack before he took a sharp right, bouncing off the wall and giddy with the thrill of racing.

"Haven't Ah told ya before! Ya don't race a rabbit!" He shot back smugly.

He heard Jack's irritated huff as the race continued on, from Burgess to the snow laden ground of the North Pole, insults and various amounts of cheating involved. It wasn't long before they both shot through separate locations of North's workshop, meeting at the hearth and shouting: "I win!" in unison. They then spent the next fifteen minutes arguing over who won before North shooed them to the kitchen where the set away to doing the dishes.

Chores:

This was another thing the boys had managed to turn into a competitive game…but this particular competition always had that edge of tension to it because the stakes were usually high. These ranged from which movie they watched tonight, Jack have a really bad liking of B movies, to who got to clean the bathroom next. However these small competitions were a good, fun, way to keep each other sated and it worked really well for making the necessary annoyances known as chores done fairly painlessly.

But no matter how much these two tried, anything relating to chores turned into something risky. Neither Jack or Aster had a reason to why, but whenever they got roped into helping North out chore-wise they always turned it into a teasing game where, in the end, _both_ parties won.

And adding in a little bit of risqué tidbits was a sure way to get _both_ parties willingly participating.

Jack rolled his sleeves up, sent a smirk towards Aster and then stated: "Bet I can wash faster than you do. If I win I get to top tonight."

Aster narrowed his eyes at Jack before he rolled them with a cocky smirk as he met Jack's blue eyes yet again. "Fine. If Ah win Ah get ta tie yer arse up and blindfold ya."

Jack's cheeks flushed and he writhed at the image before he swallowed and nodded. "Sounds fair."

Aster waggled his eyebrows towards Jack as he then said: "Then yer on Frostbite."

Jack waited for Aster to get into the prime washing position for his half of the sink. It wasn't long before an Elf happened past and acted as a drive by referee to start the competition. The second the Elf threw a wash cloth into the air Jack chuckled, setting away to washing the first dish at a leisurely pace and plopping it down behind him on the island countertop where a Yeti sat waiting with a drying cloth. Aster followed suit, keeping the same leisure pace, finishing when Jack had, and setting his plate down in front of the Yeti. The next two sets of dishes followed this pace as well.

Aster sent a quick glance over to Jack who returned it with a growing smile. Aster snorted hot air through his nostrils, picking up the pace and chuckling when he saw Jack pick up his pace as well. The two found themselves in a long, drawn out, competition as dishes piled up around the Yeti who was supposed to be drying. It wasn't long before the Yeti began to look overwhelmed and Jack and Aster both slapped the dishes down onto their piles at the same time, once again proclaiming: "I win!"

Aster and Jack both set away to arguing with one another, neither of which paying attention to the Yeti that wanted to smack them both on the back of their heads. Aster was about to shoot off once last insult when he sputtered as a cleaning towel smacked into his face. He glared towards Jack who threw his head back, pointed and laughed.

It wasn't long before Jack had a cleaning towel tossed into his face, this time Aster getting to have his fill of a guffawing laughter. They turned to the dishes, Aster looking to Jack and smirking.

"Tie breaker? Whoever wins this gets what we originally bet."

Jack nodded. "Sounds good."

They both glanced up to the Yeti whose shoulders slumped and it lifted its hand into the air. It dropped, setting them off into another heated competition that was full of insults and laughter—surprisingly empty of any cheating. As Aster rushed to dry dish after dish before Jack did, they both realized that Jack was slowly falling behind. Aster grinned, setting away to a faster pace and watching Jack struggle to keep up as Aster slapped another clean plate onto the growing stack that the Yeti was rushing to set away into cupboard to keep up with the two fast paced competitors.

Jack and Aster both slapped their last dried plates onto the countertop, shouting: "I win!" yet again at the same time before they both groaned.

"Oh c'mon!" Jack shouted, tossing his hands up into the air in exasperation. "You can't be fucking serious. How have we tied _three_ times today?!"

Aster shrugged, crossing his arms and frowning. "Ah don't know but Ah don't have another bloody tie breaker planned."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes to the right as he turned when Aster started forward, both of them heading for the living room and taking seats on the couples couch to wait for the others to finish up their designated chores. Aster sighed out a breath, slouching in the seat and then straightening with a smirk.

"Ah have an idea." He stated with a sly glance to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, shooting up into a ball of excited energy when mention of another possible fun laced game was afoot.

"How about we head ta the Warren and settle _both_ bets?" Aster cocked a brow towards Jack, watching as Jack's bright blue eyes glittered.

"You've got yourself a deal, Cottontail." Jack replied with a husky tone to his voice.

* * *

Responses

**AyameKitsune**: Dude my Jack is _always_ a tease. I want to wring his neck because he torments my Bunny.

**yay**: I like me some jealous Bunny too haha. For Bunny practicing? Once again I'm chalking that up to him being fuckin' _old_ so it's a mixture of him watching and learning by chance - that and I also believe North would drag an unwilling Bunny onto the dance floor, especially the Young version of North :) (At least my Young North would...).

**sticksandstones713**: I'm glad you liked that last Chapter, also for the Intricate Kingdoms review I am a cruel, cruel, author when it comes to Cliffies. You guys hate me for them, but I absolutely adore the damn things XD They slip off my writer's mind like silk ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thank cake this is almost over its wearing me out LOL and I wanna get back to writing my stories now but can't with these prompts due haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

**December 24 - Day 11: Eleven Pipers Piping**  
The day before Christmas, and there are pipes of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. A classic prompt for the two, and how do they react?

_I'll get him this year. _Jack thought to himself as he leaned over the edge of one of the archways that made up the ceiling. _He'll have to walk under **all** these archways in order to get anywhere and I'll get him right under one eventually_.

Jack finished hanging the last of the _many_ mistletoes from the archways in North's workshop with a satisfied smirk. There was no way, **_no way_**; Aster was going to walk through the workshop without running into Jack under the mistletoe. Jack called up a small gust of wind, his throat tight with anticipation, as he flew down onto the hardwood flooring of North's workshop and landed on light feet.

He stepped to the side, letting the Yetis go past and avoiding stepping on the Elves that always seemed to be right under everyone's feet when they weren't doing something mischievous. Jack stepped off to the side, getting out of the way of the Yetis and North who were running about the workshop in a state of chaos as they prepared for the oncoming Christmas Eve party that was going to act as North's send off as he headed around the world to deliver presents.

Jack stood there, helping when he could and _if_ he could, with decorations that Tooth brought over to him every so often and watching as North ran through his list one last time. Jack turned, glancing to the right and seeing the mistletoes he had hidden _everywhere_ in the workshop. His chest clenched, butterflies growing as he remembered what those little leafy twigs with red dots on them meant to him and how he was going to _finally_ get Aster to notice him.

He'd spent the last year fawning after him—pathetically. It had literally made him feel like a teenage girl who had a hell of crush on their favorite actor or band. He had stalked Aster, literally everywhere, obsessed with the Easter Bunny who was so strong, so confident…so full of _hope_ all the time no matter the circumstances. Last year's Christmas he had only just developed this initial crush. He hadn't paid it any mind when Tooth had given Aster a kiss under the mistletoe followed by North—who did it just to rattle the Pooka's nerves. But then Aster had caught Jack under the mistletoe that year, and that kiss had left its lasting imprint of Jack's lips, and then his heart.

It was what spurned Jack to start hanging out with Aster…start getting to know the Guardian who was a near mystery to him. Started off with easy questions to answer, usually replying with his own when Aster turned the question on him and then Jack finally had the nerved to enquire about Aster's past. It surprised Jack when Aster, ever confident Aster who seemed impervious to everything, actually choked up and looked genuinely be grieved.

Aster had told him everything over the course of the year after those initial starter questions. From the day he arrived on Earth to the day he'd joined the Guardians and took up the reins of the Easter Bunny all the way up until Jack joined the Guardians. The day Aster had dubbed: 'His worst nightmare, something not even Pitch could top' with a dry, teasing, tone. It had been the first time Jack had an actual name for what the fluttering in his chest was—what the churning in his stomach was every time before he saw Aster.

When Jack had realized what it was he had frosted his entire room, the surprise of the realization bringing on a startling blush, which was linked to such a powerful emotion, that it caused Jack to lose control and dust his entire room into a Winter wonderland by accident. He couldn't believe it.

He, Jack Frost, was head over heels in love with the Easter Bunny.

Mr. Hard work and Deadlines. _The_ Easter Bunny, a being with the personality of a workaholic nearly _all_ the time, had somehow stolen Jack's heart.

Jack had been helpless, and he hoped after tonight it would hopefully be reciprocated—or at least embraced in a welcoming manner.

Hell by this point he'd take a peck on the lips tonight and move forward from thereafter.

Jack finally pushed up from the spot he was staying at to avoid getting into anyone's way as other Spirits began to gather into the living room. Jack stepped forward, weaving his way through the crowd and groaning to himself as he was grabbed up for a kiss by one of the other spirits when he had happened to wander under a mistletoe.

Jack finally found Aster halfway through the night by the punch bowl and proceeded to strike up a conversation. It didn't last long before Aster was swept away. Jack huffed, following Aster with purpose and looping to gather Aster back again. He led him towards another mistletoe, watching as Aster was once again yanked away by some other Spirit who wanted to ask him something or get his opinion on another thing. Another few dragging minutes had passed before he managed to get Aster yet again, followed by Tooth pulling him away this time.

Jack let out an angry growl, his hand clenching on his staff as he stalked off to the corner of the room yet again. He kept his eyes on the gray furred Pooka, stepping forward yet again when he was free. Jack then struggled to get Aster to walk under the mistletoes, constantly stopping right before them or asking Jack to take another route because he needed to get more punch or grab another snippet of food. Jack was beginning to lose hope in this particular endeavor as the night rolled on and Jack was getting nowhere.

Jack once again watched as none other than _North_ who had egged him into this project, grabbed up Aster and led him towards the packed up sleigh for a question relating to some plant a child wanted. Jack crawled back into the corner, this time sitting down and pulling the hood up over his head.

All he wanted for Christmas was a kiss from the Easter Bunny, hopefully one that wasn't followed by a mean right hook. Jack curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them with a disappointed sigh. He placed his forehead on his arms, defeated for the night.

Jack's not saying he is one of those people who could fall asleep anywhere, but if he just so happened to have dozed off in that spot he'd taken up residence in then who could blame him? He had, after all, had to watch the chaos that was preparation for the party, Christmas _and_ he had helped hang various items through the workshop. As it were Jack felt a warmth next to him, followed by a gentle paw on his sleeved arm. He looked up and blinked sleepily at Aster.

"Mornin' Frostbite." Aster's lips quirked, looking as if he had sucked on something sour as he said, "Merry Christmas."

Jack's eyes shot wide and he gasped. "I missed the party?!"

Aster shook his head. "Naw, mate. It's just twelve in the mornin' now. Thought Ah'd get it out of the way while North was out." Jack laughed, letting loose a yawn and taking Aster's paw when he offered it to help him stand. "Ya look bushed."

"I am." Jack admitted. "Was helping North all day while inadvertently dodging the Yetis and Elves."

"Well let's get ya ta bed then." Aster stated, leading Jack towards his bedroom in the workshop. "Sorry Ah've been a bit busy tonight. Seems like everyone wants ta know how Easter went this year. 'Course Ah told 'em Ah had a little help."

Jack smiled bashfully when Aster nudged his side. He walked next to Aster, opening his bedroom door when they reached it and about to step through when Aster nearly hang-lined him as he tried to step into the bedroom. Jack cocked a confused brow, turning his gaze to Aster before he heard Aster clear his throat and point a clawed digit into the air.

Jack lifted his gaze; mouth dropping open as they stood under a mistletoe…one Jack hadn't _put_ over his door. Jack felt his face frost, yelping in surprise when Aster gripped the front of his hoodie and nearly yanked him off his feet. Jack's muffled cry of surprise was swallowed by Aster's mouth as it pressed with a bruising force against Jack's.

Jack _had_ been startled. Jack _had_ been frozen in surprise. Then Jack melted, like butter, into the heated kiss and found himself nearly climbing Aster's body and scrabbling for purchase on that fur to push his entire being against Aster's.

They parted for air a few moments later, Jack laughing breathily as Aster said, "Been waitin' ta do that all bloody night. Couldn't seem ta get a moment and when Ah had one it took too bloody long ta get ya under one before Ah was interrupted again."

Jack snorted out a laugh, hugging Aster tightly and pressing his face into the tuft of fur at Aster's chest. "I was trying to do the same."

Aster's laugh rumbled in his chest before he pried himself from Jack's arms. "So, Snowflake…interested in a lunch at a ripper place Ah found a few weeks ago?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely! I'd love it!"

Aster nodded. "A'right mate. See ya tomorrow. The present Ah got ya's gonna make yer jaw drop."

"I dunno about that!" Jack shouted after, watching Aster turn halfway and roll his eyes before he was leaning forward and bounding towards the living room on all fours.

In all honesty it didn't matter what Jack got that Christmas present wise. He'd already gotten the thing he wanted most, a certain Easter Bunny's heart.

* * *

Responses:

**AyameKitsune**: No probably not going to write how they settle bets. You'll just how to use your imagination...get inventive though :D I'm literally smutted out right now and can't seem to do it if I tried :(

**yay**: Yea I felt bad for the Yeti, gotta be honest. Yea I can thank Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac for jarring that idea out of me. His Jack as really annoying and makes my Bunny have to get inventive...

**jake brayn kenko**: D'aww thank you new reviewer! Glad you liked it ^_^

**storygirl99210**: I don't see them as anything but competitive XD


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hey guys sorry for such a late post, was out of my hands FF was down (by which I mean I couldn't get into my doc manager/profile. So here you go! It's super short but I like it. My day's gone so much better than yesterday and I got a jade bunny necklace that I'm absolutely enthralled with.

Seriously I cooed over it for 10 minutes in the store non-stop when I saw it.

Anyways, Happy Holidays guys!

Enjoy~~~~ Question at the bottom for my reviewers!

* * *

**December 25 - Day 12: Twelve Drummers Drumming  
**IT'S CHRISTMAS! How do Jack and Bunny celebrate? This is a fairly fee prompt, that's mainly about being together as a family (or about materialism. Holidays can mean many things.).

Aster couldn't remember the last time he liked Christmas morning. Well…he didn't necessarily _hate_ it, but it wasn't his favorite day in the world.

But then? Then he started courting Jack. The being who had stolen his heart…and was missing from the nest.

Aster turned on the nest, searching for his Mate and letting his ears pick up all the quiet sounds of the Warren. It worried him when he didn't hear any of Jack's laughing. Made him worry when he didn't hear pots or pans clattering in the kitchen.

Aster pushed himself up, head throbbing and stomach roiling from last night's party—spiked eggnog is a _thing_ at North's parties and he never tells anyone—as he stepped through his burrow. He liked the quiet, he does, but when _Jack_ is quiet it worries him. Jack _isn't_ quiet. Jack is snowballs, fun times and _noise_—usually laughter.

Aster made the rounds in his burrow, searching for his Mate before he glanced out one of the windows, freezing in his spot. Outside on a particularly nice sunny spot sat Jack. Back erect, head cast downward, legs crossed and hands gently clasped together in his lap. His entire stance, though straight and looking stiff, was relaxed.

He was a _sight_.

Aster leaned towards the window, gazing at the way the sunlight in his Warren lit Jack's features up –the way it made him gleam like freshly fallen snow. Breathtaking, in every sense of the word.

Aster then realized what Jack was doing. He was _meditating_, just as Aster had taught him, in the morning hours. Aster spent a few more moments gazing at Jack before his stomach roiled again and he was brought back to the fact that he was hungover—big time.

Aster grabbed a glass of water and then headed outside, plopping down next to Jack and waiting till he came too. It didn't take long, Jack's lips quirking into a smirk and then one of his eyes cracked open.

"Morning." He murmured. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jack." Aster replied easily, surprised when Jack tackled him to the grass and gave him a kiss. "So what are we doin' today?"

Jack shrugged, laying his head on Aster's tuft of fur and letting a light smile play on his lips. "Well…North's _obviously_."

Aster rolled his eyes. "_Obviously_."

"Then I was thinking…maybe going to see Jamie and Sophie for a few hours?" Aster hummed his agreement, giving Jack's back a rub absently. "Then after that we could maybe help Tooth out if she needs it, have ourselves a little fun." Aster grinned and glanced down to Jack who looked up to him with mirth. "Then after that I wrap you up in a bow and finally get to unwrap my Christmas present."

Aster's brows shot high on his forehead. He cleared his throat, sitting up and glancing to Jack—suddenly unable to wait until they got home.

"Sounds like a good way ta celebrate." Aster stated, gripping Jack's waist and tugging him into a tight hug. "We'll spend at least three hours with North, at least three with Jamie and Sophie, three helpin' Tooth and then the second we agree we're doing we're coming back here and yer banned from wearing clothes the rest of the night."

Jack snorted out a laugh, nodding his agreement. Aster gathered Jack, hefting him into his arms and smirking.

"This'll be a good way ta spend Christmas day." Aster admitted, for once _happy_ on Christmas day instead of annoyed. "Let's get ta North's, Ah'm sure he's got enough presents made fer ya ta make up fer three hundred years."

Jack snorted and nodded, his grin bright. "I'm sure."

* * *

I was going to ask what story people wanted an update for? Since I'm done with these prompts.

Responses

**AyameKitsune**: Haha unfortunately dear, this is the last! Hopefully it's alright ;D

**Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac**: ^_^ Glad you loved it (I replied to your RPs...I _still_ need to do mine pfft I'm so good at this).

**yay**: Hahah yea. I'm a little relieved its over, but at the same time I'm totally stoked to start writing my stories again :) It was like a working, refreshing, break that I needed. Anyways I have an urge to write my stories again and I'm gonna fiddle with something somebody wants me to try my hand at.

**storygirl99210**: Last one's up!

**sticksandstones713**: Sorry for the late update hun. I couldn't get into FF until just now :( Anyways hopefully this shortie is okay.


End file.
